Rise of Shadows
by ImageViewer
Summary: Framed for a crime he didn't commit and treated as the very thing he fought against, Ron stoppable will embrace the Shadows of crime as he hunts the truth to his parents death and destroy those who made him as he is. Mature fic, contains harem, multiverse/ crossovers, violence and Sex.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Shadows

 **Hi everyone.**

 **another new story inspired by Partners in Crime, The Ron effect and** **Ron Stoppable: Assassin for Hire where I saw a lot of potential for a story on teen hero turned assassin because of crime he did not commit.**

 **so this is my story, in my version way with mixtures from the two others in it with multiple references to other shows that will be featured later as the story progresses.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **-start-**

Ron Stoppable did not know where to begin as he sits handcuff to a chair with two GJ Agents torturing him for a crime he didn't commit.

One of the Agents, Will Du. A reoccurring encounter that he and Kim see whenever GJ is involved, was personally bloodying his fist into Ron's face with a look of contempt and disgust gracing the calmed stoned faced agent.

The taste of iron assaulted his tongue as his own blood mixed with his salvia, his face raw and throbbing from the iron punches from the angered man, his brain, rattling from the strikes yet still focused on one thing.

Tears dropped down his face, but they weren't tears of pain but tears of grief as the Agents who pounded on him accused him of Murdering his own parents. Though they were never there for him, not even for his Bar Mitzvah, they were still his parents and he did love them.

He pleaded his case to the roughhousing men but they were met with further accusations and other false evidence that he never did or had, then to add further insult to injury they described to him in full detail his torture and murder of both his parents.

He couldn't take anymore, the damage to his mind and spirit was done and all he could do was weep, the blows were numb to him including the world around him that he didn't notice the two men leaving.

 **-Directors office-**

Dr Director Betty was the commander and chief of Global Justice, an anti criminal origanisation dedicated to stopping criminals, super criminals and terrorist around the world.

The calm and collect commander looked down on her surborenate who was wiping the blood of his knuckles with an impassive, yet slightly disappointed look

"Agent Du." Director Betty addressed the Asian agent with an impassive look on her one eyed face "Do I need to remind you the protocols of questioning a possible suspect."

The agent stood at attention to his superior "Apologises director. But the evidence we found at the crime scene strongly links Stoppable to the murder of his parents."

"Yet as Stoppable previously stated, the number of Eye witnesses and video surveillance contradict that evidence entirely, so it begs the question if Ronald Stoppable is a murder or is someone making him out to be?" Betty didn't believe for one second that Ron stoppable was capable of committing murder much less a crime unless it was necessary, GJ had been monitoring the Boy since the Ron Factor programme.

Their top analysts believe that World Renowned teen hero Kim Possible was only successful due to the contribution of her partner Ron Stoppable who has proved himself to be an undeniable asset to the duo team.

The Hero team has a high success rate and the lowest mortality rate than any other super hero or hero teams in the world.

Yet the evidence they found at the scene of the crime had put the blonde teen at the scene with prints and all, It seemed perfect, too perfect for her liking. If she hadn't known the boy she too would've called him a murderer without a second thought but all of this screams set up.

But by who?

"Director with all due respect, Evidence can be tampered with and witnesses can be bought." Agent Du's voice brought her back to the reality at hand.

"are you suggesting that the entirety of Middleton high along with 24 hour surveillance were all fake?"

"It is a possible theory."

"the same could be said with evidence against him."

But before he could speak, the telephone next to her on the desk rang out, halting their debate as Director Betty had to answer the ringing machine "Director Betty?" She said to whoever was on the other side. Whoever was on the other side had the director sit up straight in her chair "yes sir" Will Du trained ears couldn't hear to what was being said but could understand what it was about "Yes sir we have him confined. Sir?... sir I… no sir." Director Betty looked shocked what was being said to her "Sir I must protest that on the number of witnesses and… no sir." Whatever was being said had her resume to her natural pokerfaced expression "Understood sir I will comply with that order."

After ending the call, Betty inwardly sighed as she was given an order that she hated "The higher ups have ordered the complete imprisonment of Ronald stoppable effective immediately. Agent Du please escort Stoppable to his cell where he will serve a… life sentence." The young agent saluted before leaving the room and giving the woman opportunity to slump on her desk at the weight this case was giving her, the crushing guilt weighed heavily on her heart 'I need to make a few calls.'

 **-Possible household-**

With the Possible's, The only family that was close friends with the stoppables were at their home, listening intently to the news that was talking about the main subject plaguing their thoughts.

The Stoppables murder.

They were all awaiting the arrival of two people who have yet to show up, Their eldest child Kim and her Best friend/ son of the Victims Ron.

They wanted to be there for the boy since they were the closest thing he had to a family and he was like a son to them, he needed someone to be there for him in this dire time.

"oh dear. I do hope Ron's okay?" Ann Possible, the Matriarch of the Possible Family and renowned surgeon feared for little boy she practically raised when his actual family wasn't around.

"I'm more concern with Kimmy. She not back yet." Mr possible, The patriarch of the Possible family and head of the middleton space centre was the average over protective father of whichever boyfriend his little girl brought. The stoppable boy held a place within his heart like he did with the rest of the family, he was like a son to family so of course he feared for him in his own way.

"Mom, whats going to happen to Ron?" Jim one of the possible twins asked his mother, he feared his Ron's being like everyone else.

"I don't know dears bu-" before she could continue the News on the TV sounded off drawning their attention to see latest development on the Stoppable case.

A young woman in a red professional suit with blonde hair was giving the news "We have just receive some anonymous information that Ronald Stoppable was Responsible for the deaths Of Mr and Mrs Stoppable." The Possibles held their breath as they were shocked by what they just heard. They wouldn't believe that the sweet innocent boy they help to bring up, could kill "Word has it that the Authorities are currently holding the assumed murder. Is this a turning point for teammate of the famous team possible? Is he a murder or an innocent victim? We'll have more as soon as possible."

"this is Eliza-" The TV shut off, curtesy of Ann Possible who didn't want to hear any more of the lie's being told about Ron.

She couldn't fight back the tears pouring down her face "I refuse to believe that the boy growing up with our kim would murder his parents." Her husband comforted her, pulling her into his embrace where she let out her grief all on his shoulder.

The door to their house opened and in walked the international teen hero Kim Possible who was confused as why her family was in such a state "whats going on?" All eye's turned to her, some looking at her with disappointment while others looked on with concern. Ann pushed herself off her husband and walked to her daughter with tear stained eye's.

"Kimmy where were you?"

Kim could only fidget in her place as she put on the spot where everyone was looking at her with mix emotions not to mention she was out with her new boyfriend which she didn't want her parent's to know especially her protective father who threatens her boyfriends with a one way trip to deep space "I was um- I was um-"

"she was with monkey again." It was no secret that the twins hated Kim's crushes and boyfriends, they couldn't understand why their sister kept changing boyfriends almost every week and not just stick with one who isn't a jock head, like Ron.

Kim scowled at her little brothers improper use of her boyfriends name "It's mankey you Tweebs!" she growled at them which didn't faze them all that much then usual because there was more important thing's to do then whined their sister up.

"You weren't with Ron?" Ann asked

"No… why do you ask?"

"Honey you may want to sit down for this."

 **-Rockwaller's-**

In Rockwaller's home, home to the queen Bee of Middleton High and Kim's rival.

Bonnie Rockwaller's the Queen Bee of Middleton was alone in her home watching the TV, Her eye's never leaving the screen which featured the picture of Ron Stoppable.

Bonnie was there when government agents barged into the school and jump Stoppable, knocking him to the ground, handcuffing him then dragging him out with weapons pointed right at them to keep them at bay before they threw him in the back of their black van.

Classic Men In Black move before driving off to who know's where.

Naturally people did call the police but all of their calls and witness statements were met with dismissal, complete and utter dismissal before being hung up on.

She was like the others who were concerned for the blonde buffoon, except she went down to the police station to give her statement about government agents kidnapping the boy but she was shocked by their response.

They didn't dismiss her like she was some loon but told her not to stick her nose where it doesn't belong, she was shocked to learn that the police knew of this and this was obviously set up and the police won't have anything to do with it.

Now you may be wondering why SHE Bonnie was concern for Ron, the school Buffoon that she made fun of at every turn of their school life.

Well, to put it simply, Ron was something of a secret friend with benefit or in other words a sex partner whenever she needed to let out her frustrations, he was her first and in turn she his, slowly their secret activity became something more to the queen Bee but she pushed those feelings down as nothing more than her hormones acting up.

But that didn't mean that she didn't loosen up on her berating and bullying of the sidekick, in fact she had even gone as far as to make sure some of the Jock's give him some space once in awhile as long as he continued to please her.

If she was being honest with herself, He was possibly the best lay she ever had, her boyfriends which were Jocks lack much what they had at the top and didn't last that long ether, it was no secret that some school teams took steroids in order to enhance their performance which took it's toll on their lower muscle but she didn't know if they were one of them or they were just born like that.

But she didn't care, all she was interested in right now, was Ron and how he was.

 **-drakens lair-**

Deep in the island Fortress of a Time share lair, two people plotted to take over the world.

…..well one person plotted the other couldn't very much care about the world or the first persons desires as she was only around for the well paid benefits he offered.

Shego was watching the News while her boss Dr Draken plotted yet another failed plan to take over the world using the technology of another brilliant mind or stealing some high tech weapon from the government.

She was immersed in what the news was the offering, the Picture of princess's little side kick was all over the tv, The reporter talking about him possibly murdering his parents but the former hero turned villain/ mercenary knew that the side kick didn't have an evil bone within him.

She might not have known the boy, or cared to know about him but her old hero instincts told her that this wasn't right and that he was innocent.

 **-somewhere in the mountains of Japan-**

Meanwhile, half way across the world in the secluded mountains of Japan sat a school hidden within the snowy alps, sitting in meditation was an old man who seemed troubled by something he knew yet he didn't see "I fear that dark forces working in both the shadows and the light are seeking Harm to Stoppable-San".

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **A little short then my other stories but I intended to build this up so other future chapters will be long.**

 **Please review what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of shadow's 2

 **Second chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first because here's the second.**

 **Trials and Jail breaks.**

Ron sat in the darkness of his cell, his fractured mind torn by the grief of his dead parents and the reality that he was being treated as they're murder.

No one had come for him since his false imprisonment, not Director Betty who Is in charge of the facility, not Kim his BF since pre-school, no one came except for the agents who dragged him out to conduct their torture.

The only solace he has is his buddy Rufus who has been hiding in his pocket, The intelligent mole rat was the only one comforting him in this dire time.

The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching and the intelligent rodent once again sneaked back into his pocket before the familiar face of Agent Du appeared.

"Ronald Stoppable." He addressed the defeated teen, who sat slump against the wall and lifted his head to look at him with eye's filled with great sorrow and defeat.

The agent maintain his pokerfaced expression before the slumped teen "You are to be escort to the hearing of your trial."

Ron's mind in it's shattered state raced with this startling revelation 'Trial?! It's not been a day since I've been arrested and already they're trying me for murder.' The doors to the cell opened and Du and another agent stood him up, despite how passive Ron was being the agents didn't hide their aggressiveness as they roughly handcuffed him and shove him out of the cell.

They lead him to large room and sat him down on the lone chair in the centre where he looked up and saw many people looking down on him with impassive expression, some were wearing agent gear like Du, others military and a few in suits.

From the side where the agents where sitting was Director Betty herself, her lone eye closed and refusing to meet anyone.

Soon a man in a officers uniform entered and took his place upon the judges seat, he regarded Ron with nothing but a stone cold expression "Ronald Stoppable. Do why you are here?" Ron didn't respond or look at him "you are being charged with the murd-".

"how about we cut the bullshit here with this so called trial." Ron spoke for the first time, his voice carrying a coldness to it that made many of the veterans within the room including Director Betty sit up rigid as a cold chill went up their spines. Ron looked up that the judge with nothing but a cold glare that held unwavering hostility, his eye's no longer held the warmth or compassion they once had "It's obvious that you have already rendered your judgement before any of this began. This Trial… is nothing but a formality."

No one looked surprised or shocked about this revelation but merely sat their meeting Ron's cold look with impassive poker faces, The judge didn't seemed fazed by his words or his sudden change in attitude but seeing as there was no use in keeping up this facade of a court he quickly got on to the sentencing "Very well. You are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment." He slammed his gavel on the desk "Agents take him away."

Ron didn't resist as the Agents stood him up and pushed him out of the room where the majority of the court started to leave except for Director Betty and the Man that preceded as the Judge.

"Sir I must Protest to This. We haven't even conducted a full investigation to the murders of the Stoppable's, not mention the number of witnesses that all claimed t-"

"Director Betty. While I admire your resolve to seek out justice I must advise you that all judgement of the subject was ordered by the higher ups. Now ether you accept this or they will find someone who will."

-Drakens lair-

In the castle lair of Dr Draken, Shego continued to watched the news, her eye's never leaving the large screen as she waited for any new information pertaining to the sidekick, unfortunately she too immersed in it to notice the lack of noise or the blue idiot standing behind her.

"Shego. Why are you watching this garbage and not monitoring the security cams?" Draken ordered, his natural complaining tone was always ear cringing to the ex-heroine, the blue man noticed the familiar face and hair but like the half idiot he was he couldn't remember who the side kick the teen girl who foil's his every plan "And who is he?".

Shego could only roll her eye's at the man who calls himself a genius yet couldn't remember the name or face of recurring member of team possible, the blonde hair freckle faced boy with the pink rodent was something that no could forget about seeing as he's always responsible for causing the destruction of their lairs with the self-destruct switch that Draken keeps putting on all of his machines "That would be princess's sidekick."

Dr Draken remembered the boy but he unfortunately had the attention span of monkey with a brick for a brain "Right… the buffoon. What's his name?"

"Stoppable."

"Bah! I couldn't care about him, I have more important things to care about then some buffoon." And with that the blue skinned evil genius left, just in time as the spokeswoman appeared with more information.

"This just in." The woman on the large monitor said earning Shego's attention "Ronald Stoppable has been found guilty of 1st degree murder of Mr and Mrs Stoppable. The young teen has been sentenced by the Government to serve out a life sentence behind bars."

 **-with the Possibles-**

"I don't believe it!" Ann Possible wailed out as she collapsed onto the couch, her husband bringing her into his arms where she let out her grief.

"Mom. The government wouldn't just sentence him without cause or evidence." Kim tried to reason with her hysterical mother, defending the governments intentions even though she too was suspicious about the quick sentencing, she was with Ron when she arrived at his house and saw both his parents alive before they arrived at school where hooked up with her boyfriend Mankey later.

It plague the young hero's mind as to why she wasn't called in about this, as both a witness to Ron's innocence and as the world's top Heroine who solves more crime's and case's then any detective in the world.

"Yeah. Like the government has anything to hide." Tim spoke out sarcasticly at his sisters blind devotion to the so call law and justice of the government who has it's own Dark side when it needs to be shown.

 **-back in GJ Cell-**

Ron laid in cell, the so called court had sentenced to this cell for the rest of his life but why, the question kept plaguing his mind 'it's obvious that someone has framed me and is back by people in the shadows who have control in government. But why go after me? Is it a way to get to kim? Or is there some higher reason I have yet to see?' Questions after questions but Ron didn't need questions he needed answers and the only way to do that is by getting out 'ether way I can't stay here, I'll found those who have wrong me and make them pay.'

A cold calculating look foreign to the once happy teen settled his face "Rufus?" he called out.

From his jean pocket a familiar hairless rodent popped out with a smile "yes."

"Time for a jail break."

 **-control room-**

In the control room over looking the numerous cells, two technicians oversaw the prison cells from their place above, the two were relaxing, only monitoring the systems of the latest in high tech prison systems.

Unfortunately for them, they were about to be knocked out of their relaxed state.

One of the technicians who had his feet up toppled back wards from his chair as his monitor blared in alarm, getting up he multiple error messages swallow up the screen. "Hey! Whats going on!?" he called out to his co-worker who was experiencing the same situation he was, in fact all of the monitors in the room was ringing with errors.

They could only look on in horror as all of the security systems shut down one by one before the cell doors opened "All the cells are unlocking!" The inmates cautiously stepped out, seeing that every cell on the block was open and all of the security was down before charging out in a horde "Quick the alarm!"

The other Technician scrambled over to the alarm box and slammed his hand onto the big red button… only for nothing to happen, no blaring alarm or red lights nothing. He rapidly kept on punching the button in in desperately bid for it to work "It's not working!" Unbeknownst to the two of them they did not see a little pink rat crawl out of the alarm box with coloured wires in his mouth before scurrying into the nearby vent next to the techy.

 **-back with Ron-**

The hall way flooded with criminals that Global Justice has captured over years, from the worst of the worst, assassins, murders, enemy agents, rogues and super criminals the world has ever seen rushed through the hall like a tidal wave that busted through the doors washing over the number of personnel who were unfortunate to be there.

Ron travelled at the back of the raging mob, not getting involved in petty brawls around him as members of the GJ where pined to the ground being savagely attack by a number of the prisoners. He strides slowly through the halls, keeping a safe distance from the wave of criminals ahead of him, he stopped at a nearby vent, and waited for his partner in crime to meet up with him.

From out of the vent cover a familiar naked pink rodent escaped from through the bars and climbed up his pants leg until he stood in the palm of his hand "Nice break out Rufus." Ron complemented his friends handy work who gave a humble bow before climbing to his shoulder and resting on it.

Ron continued striding down the hall way, passing by the destruction caused by his fellow inmates, he followed directions that his friend offered until he came to a room filled with a variety of air based vehicles, ranging from helicopters to planes.

Yet one stood out to him. In the far corner of the hanger a CV-22B stood ready, it's wings which hard large propellers at the end were aimed upwards in ascending position, it's large body was a fusion between a small plane with the tail and head but the body of a large helicopter.

"Alright Rufus you open the hanger doors I'll get the CV working." The Pink mole rat jumped off and ran towards the control while Ron entered the Arial vehicle through the ramp, it's interior was capable of housing two large military vehicles and a platoon of soldiers.

He walked up through the hall and into cockpit where two seats for the pilot and the co-pilot sat, from his years of traveling with Kim in various aerial machines, he memorised the pilot's movements and actions to start the Helicopter.

The engine hummed as they started it up, the propellers slowly span, picking up speed until they were a blur. From across the room Rufus had climbed on top of the control box and jumped on the green button causing the ceiling to open, the large ceiling doors split apart showing the cloudy sky above and continued until the doors disappeared.

Rufus rushed back to the prepared Vehicle, running on all four of his limbs and climbing into the ramp where Ron saw him and flipped the switch closing the doors behind him.

"let's get out of here." Pulling back on the lever he moved ascended the air borne vehicle up into open ceiling until it was no longer in the base but hover just above concealed doors. Rufus climbed into the cockpit and took his place in the co-pilot seat, Ron pulled the lever the control the position of the Propellers, aiming them forward where he flew the CV-22 forward away from the Lone tropical island.

 **-with Director Betty-**

Today was not a good day for the Director of GJ, not a few hours ago Ron Stoppable was sentenced without a trial and Now there was a prison break within their own Facility, a base so secretive and high tech that it was capable of holding the worlds worst super criminals with the most destructive abilities the world has ever seen.

Yet out of nowhere without warning The prisoners they had locked up had poured through their hall like a tidal wave of evil and hate, She and her agents were caught off guard by the sudden attack they never saw coming but she and the more experience agents quickly fought back.

They managed to suppress the surprise attack with a few casualties on their side, now she sat at her desk with bits of debris and scattered paper work all over her work space, calls and alarm signals were pouring through on her computer.

Agent Du stood at attention before her, he was one of the first to be attack when their entered the command centre so he spotted a few bruises here and there on his being "how many did we lose?" the entire base was in disarray, a number of the escaped prisoners had barricaded themselves within sections of the base, taking hostages.

Will Du maintained his stoic composer despite his scuffled look "counting the number of Personnel who were unfortunate enough to be caught in this prison break and have yet to be accounted for, I'd say nearly hundred, the Medical lab is overflowing with both our own members and the Prisoners who have been subdued."

"And the number of Inmates who are still unacounted for?"

"Considering the majority that are assassins, rogue agents and top class super criminals, I'd say… two thirds of our cells." The good news was the low time criminals not considered too dangerious were still roaming around in the base or were already captured. The bad news was the worlds most deadliest criminals were still loose somewhere on the island and letting them roam free was not an option especially after all of the lives it took to capture them in the first place.

"put together a unit to hunt down the escaped criminals, lethal force is authorised." Not part of their standard procedure but they couldn't risk such high profile villians to escape, besides it is not the first time GJ had to get it's hand bloodied.

"Yes sir." Du saluted before moving to leave until The Director had one more inquiry.

"one more thing Agent Du." The agent stopped to turn around to face her "is Ronald Stoppable among the one's we detained?"

"Not that I know of."

Betty was silent for a moment before dismissing him "That will be all."

 **-Drakens Lair-**

In Drakens Lair, Shego was relaxing and reading the latest fashion magazine, one of the few pass time's and luxuries she is allowed when working for Dr Draken.

She was enjoying her break from Dr D when *DING DONG!* the door bell to their evil lair rang clear with the classical bell ring.

"Shego! Will you get that!?" Dr Draken yelled out from his workshop, too busy in his work to stop and answer it self.

Shego sighed heavily and put down her magazine to answer the door, little did she know that the person at the door was the last person she expected "Yes who i- YOU!?".

 **I hope you enjoyed it and again please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of Shadows 3

 **A Longer Chapter as promised.**

 **I thank you all for your patience and reviews now onto the chapter.**

 **Stories and secret's revealed.**

Shego was never one to be surprised or caught off guard, leaving with four brothers with three having a mischievous streak especially with their powers with one being the shrinker, she had the sisters life of leaving with boy's who broke into her room to read her diary. Then as a crime fighting superhero she had to learn on how to be on guard at all times especially against the unexpected.

Unfortunately she did not expect to see the very person she had least expected to see.

Ron Stoppable, The boy sidekick turned wanted criminal was standing before her, outside her or rather Draken's door, the cold night air blowing through door way and brushing the untamed blonde hair of the boy who stared without emotion before he spoke in a dead tone that sent shivers down her spine. "Good evening Shego."

The way he said her name, calm, cold and mature, which in her opinion was a whole lot better than his usual goofball nature. She quickly hid the blush and resumed her confident standing as she leaned against the doorway with her arms folded as a cocky smirk gracing her dark lips. "Well, well, well, Princesses little sidekick has finally turned over to the darkside." She said eying him up and down with new found interest as she noted the air of authority and power she had never see before rolling off the boy, not even Dr Draken or any of the other villains she had encountered had expressed this sense of power "So tell me, what are you doing here?".

"I am need of your expertise." Ron replied in a natural tone.

She was once again caught off as no one had ever came to her for help, not even the so called criminal masterminds who once hired her powers as muscle for their plans, so to say that she was feeling a little bit touched by his need for her skills rather than her powers "My expertise?".

"I'd prefer if we took this inside rather than stand out here in the cold night." True to form, the cold air of the tropical jungle was blasting through, sucking out all of the warm air and biting their exposed skins with its invisible teeth. Shego moved out of the way because she not only wanted to see where this was going but to also stop the cold air from coming in "Thank you." He said closing the door behind him as he followed the older woman into the lair.

"Don't push it, Just tell me why you are here and why I shouldn't throw you out instead?" she sat at table near the fireplace, the burning amber's washing the cold air out and bathing their bodies in it's soothing air. Ron sat before her on the opposite side, his elbow's sitting on it with his hands clasped together in front of his jaw as he stared at the pale green beauty before him.

"Right….. Well as you can see I am clearly on the run for a crime I didn't commit and I need to lay low. I went to the only person who knows more of the criminal underworld then anyone else."

"And you came to me why?" Why indeed. Shego never considered herself an expert on the criminal underworld, she may know its inner layouts and who not to cross or trust but never once had she thought of herself as master of the criminal underworld.

"In truth, you are the only person who thinks instead of ranting like a complete madman, like a number of so called super villains I have met over the years. And you aren't the kind of person to hold that much of a grudge."

Shego was impressed and dare say touched by his complement, it was perhaps the closest thing she had gotten to a praise in her years as a hired mercenary, never before had anyone said such words that unbeknownst to her made her own heart slight skip a beat. "I got to say I am impressed with that logical thinking, but the final question is why should I help you?"

"Because I can afford your services." Her eyebrow rose in interest, she waited to see where he was going to go "What does Draken pay you? Three hundred or 5 for a job?" Draken pay's her services in what she calls peanut money, not enough what she's worth but still enough to keep her around as no other villains have come forth with other offers to topple what he's paying, ether out of pride or because they knew they couldn't afford it "Help me and I can promise you double what he's paying."

She hummed in thought at his proposal, acting like she was interested in his offer in order to make him raise the pay a bit more but found that he would budge or sweat from her absence of an answer, so she inwardly sighed and held out her glove hand to seal the deal "Very well, but don't try and cheat me." She whispered the threat in a growl as she heated her hand up to secure her well placed threat.

Ron met her grip with his own surprisingly strong squeeze to her hot hand, not once flinching as the heat ate at his skin "Don't worry I won't, I am and always will be a man of my word." After a few moments of starring each other in the eye they let go with Shego clinching her fist a couple of times to let the blood circulate through it. "First I need grab a number of items from my home. Don't asked what they are but let's just say that you don't want them falling into any hands."

"Came to me for labour work?" she grumbled at the job of hard labour which was basically what she usually does for the mad genius preoccupied in the other room.

"You will be well compensated for your aid; the second is a new identity. I don't know the criminal underworld at all so I need a skilled expert, one who wouldn't cheat me out of my money for a pathetic I.D and then stab me in the back the moment I exit the door."

"I may know of a couple of individuals who have a sense of Honour and intelligence to not cheat their clients."

"Because it's bad for business."

"That, and because their smart enough not to draw attention to themselves."

"Good, now lets go." Ron got up from his seat followed by Shego, he opened door with the female mercenary being the last to close it but first she had to inform her current employer about her absence.

"YO! Dr D! I'm going out for a bit!" she called out the man in the lair, hearing the man stop in ranting and loud monologuing.

"Whatever, Just be back to help me in my latest scheme!" he shouted back, not bothering to exit his lab before he continued in his self ranting which caused her to roll her eye's at him before slamming the door shut.

She followed Ron through the thick jungle that surrounded fortress, twigs and branch's snapped under their feet as they tracked through a pathway down from the mountain that the time share fortress stood upon.

During the walk Shego was curious as to how a nobody sidekick like him with no physical strength or agility that she had seen could have possibly escaped from the law "So… how did you escape? Last I heard you were detained by the law.".

"Unofficial law. But yes I was sadly captured and tried before their so called trial." He said as he technically wasn't legally tried for murder, he wasn't given a chance to defend himself in this rushed excuse of a trial. "I owe my freedom to my good buddy Rufus."

From his cargo trousers a familiar pink rodent popped up and waved at her with huge grin "Hello."

In all honesty she and just about every other villain who had face team possible had forgotten about the unnaturally intelligent rodent that was a master saboteur "Right… I completely forgot about that Pink Rat."

"Understandable, his size and species makes him the perfect spy." The pink mole rat did a secret spy impression, his fingers formed into a gun as he did the spy pose with a flirty smirk on his rat face "People tended to underestimate the lower people, which is why they fail every time."

They approached the beach where Shego saw a familiar aircraft parked on the sandy shore, she was wide eyed at large vehicle that sat upon the sand "You came in that!?".

"Yes I did, you needn't worry, I have acceptable piloting skills and Rufus took out the tracking chip on it." Once again she was impressed by the sidekick's ability to pilot a military aircraft like this without crashing it, she was knocked out of her stupor by him calling to her from inside the CV "you coming or what?"

'ok what gives, Princesses little sidekick is not in jail for a week and already he seems have grown a pair' she thought all the while walking through the bay of the ship and up to the cockpit where she took her place at the co-pilot's seat, making sure that no rodent was beneath her before she sat down and glance directly at the boy. No! Man who focused entirely at what he was doing by turning on the military craft 'just what happened to change you Stoppable?'.

Ron lifted the CV from the ground and slowly turned it in the direction of his Middleton home before piloting it towards that direction, keeping low to ocean floor as to avoid air traffic radar.

Shego sat, watching the passing wave's go by, glancing from time to time at the blonde teen who continued to impressively pilot the aircraft, she broke the silence between them desiring to know more about what happened to side kick "So… what happened Stoppable?".

"What's there to explain, my parents are dead and I'm being blamed for their deaths. Why do you care?"

"Easy, I'm just curious as to what landed you in the GJ slammer."

Ron breathed in deeply, his eye's barely blinking as they continued to focus entirely on what's in front of him rather then look at her to respond "I was attending school like any other day, when suddenly I was set upon by GJ Agents just halfway through Highschool, Handcuffed in front of the entire student body and thrown into the back of black van." He described the event that happened prior to his torture.

Shego listened completely to his story yet there was one thing missing from tale "Where was Princess when this was happening?" not once was the red haired teen heroine described or even so much as mentioned being there when it happened which was surprising as she had always thought of the two were having a thing from the way they act towards one and another.

"With Monkey."

"Monkey? She was with a Monkey?" Shego couldn't help but let a small smile creep up on her face at the mental image of Kim with a Monkey, a small chuckle nearly escaped her if not for Ron clearing it up at the last second.

"His real name is Josh Mankey but I and the twins call him Monkey, Kim has been in this off and on phase between Mankey and other boys that catch her fancy." Kim may have been the world's greatest teen hero but she was still a teenage girl with needs and hormones, so when one boy catch's her fancy she immediately latches onto him which wasn't a bad thing for them as having a popular hero as a girlfriend raised their social popularity up along with having interviews with the media.

"so Princess was off with this Monkey guy while you were being arrested."

"That's the Jest of it yes. Anyway back to the story I was detained and transported to Global Justice's HQ where I was Tortured for information my Parents death."

"Tortured!? You mean interrogated right?" she had been arrested by the GJ before a number of times and never once had she ever heard of them torturing their prisoners.

"It would have been called that if I wasn't beaten almost within an inch of my life all the while bound to a chair." He said, to which she could see the faded bruise on cheek to indicate that he was punched. "It was during this torturing session that I finally learned of my parents death and that I was accused with murdering them. You can of course imagen what I must have gone through after all that."

Shego had no words to describe what she was feeling, on one hand she was impressed, while on the other she was sorry for the young teen, not a pity sorry but a genuine *I'm sorry that happened to you* sorry "Wow! Just… wow. I never thought that… I'm sorry."

"your sincerity is appreciated."

"so… I have to ask what we getting from your home?"

"Items too important and powerful to fall into anyone's hands." He said as the objects he held in his house was too dangerous to left alone or even to fall into the hands of anyone looking for them "Especially Global Justice's." he whispered the last part out to himself.

 **-Back with GJ-**

Back with Global Justice, Dr Director sat at her desk, coordinating the entire facility to repair, clean and heal all of the damage the escaped convicts had caused, they had captured many of the remaining escapee's that were still within the base yet the rest were still at large. Agent Du stood before her looking a bit more worse than he was, his spy outfit had open rips, dirt patches and bloodstains on it, he had bandages covering his exposed limbs with a patch over his cheek yet he still remained fully standing before her "Report Agent.".

"we have manged to capture most of the moderate class escaped prisoners that escaped into the jungle despite the number of casualties on both sides." The jungle was as much of a death trap to the agents as it was to prisoner's who were unfortunate enough to fall to them, quicksand, poisonous animals and other life threatening environments had claimed many lives, both agent and criminal alike.

Betty still retained her composer despite the pounding headache erupting within her brain "And the rest that have yet to be accounted for?"

"We have video coverage of many escaping with the use of our vehicles." She knew that they had to have better security around the hanger bay but the prison it's self was called by many of the scientist and builders as the world's high tech inescapable and impenetrable prison so security was pretty lax around the secret facility. So it was unexpected to not see a jailbreak happen right under their nose, in a way it was wake up call to all staff to always remain vigil in the face of evil even when that evil is locked within their prison.

"Including Stoppable."

"Ron Stoppable escaped?!" never once had she thought that the boy had escaped, she and almost half the senior staff had thought that he was one of the first to be captured or sent to the medical bay but her opinion of him now had been changed to what it was when the Ron factor was in place.

Will Du nodded at her question, still retaining his pokerfaced expression "And was responsible for the Prison break, he stole one of the Prototype CV-22b's we have in stock." The Aircraft he stole was an experimental transport craft with stealth capabilities that it's other models did not possess, on top of that it carried two missile launchers on it's wings and 50 calibre machine gun under the cockpit.

It's silent capabilities were a silent mode that completely silenced it's roaring propellers that it's other models did not possess, along with prototype jamming system that renders all form of radar and tracking equipment null when activated.

It was designed for stealth operations to deploy agents in for a quick insertion and exfiltration deep into enemy lines.

"have you manged to track it?"

The agent looked ashamed at not being to locate one boy who escaped in they own high tech vehicle "I-it's…. Tracking device was immediately deactivated as soon as it left the Base."

Betty could not help but sigh heavily and rub the bridge between her two eye's in irritation as the headache got worse "Arrange some agents to recon his home. I'll alert Middleton police that he's escaped and may return."

The young agent didn't understand why a boy on the run would return to the scene of the crime much less his own home "Why would he return home sir?"

"It's the one place I would go to if I was on the run." Betty explained as she typed the pad on her wired phone "ether to acquire something or to temporary stay because it's one place where I would feel safe."

 **-Back with Ron-**

The trio had flew all the way back to Middleton but had landed far on the outskirts of the town as to not be noticed, the cover of the night added by the natural camouflage of the aircraft had made it practically invisible to anyone passing along the main road leading out of the small quiet town.

Shego had wondered why Ron had landed the aircraft far from city but all she got was *It's perfect where it is.* ending the conversation before they journeyed on foot to the populated city, passing through the dark alleys and using the shadows as cover to avoid the patrolling law enforcement and passer's by until they stopped at a small hill overlooking the numerous house's along the main road.

Ron looked through the pair of binoculars that Rufus had found on board their transport along with a pair of agents clothes that were just his size; the dark material was a better switch for sneaking around instead of his usual red jumper and tanned cargo trousers. His eye's looked through the enhanced scope to see nothing out of the ordinary or anything unusual which was suspicious to say the least as everything was quiet. "hmm, no one watching or in as far as I can see."

Shego was impatient; she laid on the grass with Ron who had been looking through the binoculars for half an hour, The mercenary for hire had never had to wait this long to act when sneaking into secure places. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go in and grab whatever it is you need."

Shego was about to stand up only for Ron arm to gently grasp her bicep, halting the pale green woman in her act "Not so fast!" the dark haired femme fatale looked down on him with an irritated look "first off it's too quiet, even for a small city like Middleton, and no doubt by now Global Justice has alerted the Local Authorities about my escape." She seemed to realise this and all sense of aggression and anger died down but she looked impatient and slightly irritated by him grabbing her arm "We do this as quietly as we can, follow my lead."

Ron lead her through the back plains to the backyard, helping her over the fence before climbing over himself, they reached the back door and peered into window to see darkness swallowing his empty home.

No sign of the people who he once called his parents, no signs of struggle or a break in to show that they were murdered in there, by all intense and purposes it looked like they weren't even home like they usually weren't.

Seeing that no one was inside, Ron tried the knob only to find that the door was locked, he gently patted the pants pocket where his little friend was staying, the naked mole rat popped his head out to see the awaiting hand of his friend before jumping on to it and being lifted up to the door.

"Rufus if you'd do the honours." The naked mole rat jumped off his hand and ran into a small rat sized hole in the wall, a minute went by as the two awaited for the pink rodent to open door when they suddenly heard the familiar click of lock unlocking. Ron turned the knob and the door opened with them seeing the mole rat standing at attention with a pleased grin on his face "Thanks bud." The pink rodent gave the teen a salute before moving ahead to Kitchen's fridge where they stopped before it.

Ron's hand reached behind the fridge and traced along the edges, feeling for anything until he stopped and his index and middle finger pushed hard against whatever he was looking for before the fridge and the wall behind it moved forward to show a hidden doorway leading down below.

"In here." He whispered leading her down the hidden way with Rufus taking his position on his shoulder once again, they journeyed until they came upon two large steel magnetic doors, Ron went to the side and typed in the code to the keypad before they opened reveal an elevator.

They entered and travelled down in the steel box, silence was all there was between the two of them as the hum of the elevator was all they heard before it stopped in its decent and the twin metal doors opened to reveal the wonders underneath Ron's house.

"Oh. My. God!" Shego could not believe what she was starring at, the entire large hall dwarfed Draken's Lair by a mile, Pristine white silicon walls decorated the entire hall, boxes contains all sorts of technological parts, a few she remembered stealing for Dr Draken, yet a number of them were contained within glass casing's on stands.

"that's one way to put it." He said as he saw her awed face at his secret lair "you're the only person outside of Rufus and myself to see my secret … well I wouldn't say lair so cave where I store the gadgets and trophies from mine and Kim's missions."

"I gotta say I'm impressed that you've manged to hide this under everyone's nose." Shego was honestly impressed with all of this and impressed with the former sidekick for be able to not only build all of this but keep it a secret from anyone one. The pale green woman walked in, taking in the many familiar gadgets and technologies she remembered facing over the years before stopping in fear at 6 familiar blue robotic heads "Ar-are those?" The 6 metal blonde haired blue heads stared at her with lifeless inactive eye's, despite being off the Dark haired woman couldn't help but be paralysed with fear at the site of the unstoppable female robots.

Ron came up and removed the glass casing before picking one of them up "Bebe's. Inactive but still functional, I kept their heads away from their bodies for fear of them wreaking havoc again." He then dropped it into a container on a large cart "Grab a cart and start loading everything in here, then put it on the loading Platform over there."

She did as was instructed picking up the many gadgets and trophy's and loading them into one of the many containers that had some equipment already in them before pushing them towards a large platform car on the tracks leading through a large tunnel, she unloaded them onto it before collecting more items around the hall and rinse and repeat.

With Ron, the blonde Boy was on the other side of lair near a large terminal where his buddy Rufus was downloading files from it while he cashed out all of his money from the safe. He had stashed all of his Bueno Nachos lottery money in his secret safe once he used some of it to build this lair, it was not only to make sure that no one broke into his house to steal it but to also keep it away from his parents.

Unlike any loving family like the Possible's, his parents were basically strangers to him who once used his account to book for their many trips around the world, needless to say he was pissed to find out that they were spending his money for their own personal amusement so he had to freeze all transactions made by them and got a full refund on all that they had spent when he told the bank about it, after that he transferred half a portion of his money into separate account and Withdrew all but a small amount of a thousand to make it look like they had spent it all.

When they returned home they were not pleased that their trip was cut short because they had no money left, when they inquired about it he basically told them that they had spent all of his money on their useless trip leaving him with only a small amount left.

His relationship with his parents was never the same; they never once apologised for using his money behind his back and resumed their trip after he had told them he had no more. But even though they could be considered the worst parents in the world they were still his parents, the people who gave him life which got him to meet his long-time friend Kim and his loyal bud Rufus so for that he was thankful.

Once he had unloaded all of the money in a suit case and pocketed a couple of a thousand in his pockets he took the secure large suit case just in time as Rufus had finished downloading all of his files into a USP and climbed up his leg with the device in his mouth, he climbed into the many pockets littering his cargo pants.

He joined Shego, helping her in moving the rest of the equipment onto the ramp, he grabbed a spare cart and started to unload, numerous equipment and gadgets such as the Bebe's body pieces which were the torso's and limbs, and a box filled with the molecular muscle enhancer's, which were gold rings that when worn can turn the average pencil pusher or geek into a big strong Body builder in an instant.

"Where does this Tunnel go?" The mercenary for hire inquired as they had almost stripped everything from the lair and unloaded it all on to the platform.

"Straight to our ride."

Shego stared ahead up the tunnel, she thought back to their packed ride here then looked back at the items put together she made the conclusion "So that's why you landed so far way." They had landed just outside the end of this tunnel.

"That and I didn't want to draw too much attention." He said continuing in the last of their equipment when suddenly *THUMP!* a loud boom echoed through the spacious lair, resonating from a wall filled with peepholes that had the names of different rooms over each of them.

"what was that?" Shego asked, instinctively acting her powers, her hands were encased in green hot plasma that danced around her appendages like a lotus flower of flames.

"I'll check it out." He said reassuringly as he moved in the direction towards the spy holes, looking through each of them starting with the kitchen where he saw from the scope behind the picture of him and his parents, he saw nothing out of the ordinary before moving to the living room and again nothing.

He then moved into the bed rooms from his parents to finally his where he saw the cause of the disturbance, in his bed he saw a figure nestled within the sheets, moving about franticly. Ron pulled a pair headphone attached to the wall and listened to who might be in his room and what he got caused blood to flow right into his cheeks.

His ears were assaulted by the sweet erotic moans of woman and a familiar woman at that that made his blood rush down to his lower appendage causing it to harden against the two layers of his lower clothes and create a noticeable bulge. "Hmmm Ron ohhh~!" was the sweet arousing moan of Bonnie Rockwaller, his secret friend with benefit.

While it was pleasant to hear a somewhat friendly voice, it was also surprising to see her here within his home not day after his parents death and his incarceration and within his sheets 'Bonnie!? What's she doing Here!?' he thought to himself, slowly becoming hypnotised by the Bee queen's erotic acts that he didn't notice that Shego was right behind him.

"So what was that?" Ron for once since he escaped jumped with surprised, his face tinted red in embarrassment as he faced the hired woman.

"Nothing important, lets continue on with this and get out of here." He quickly said and moved passed her in an awkward fashion.

'what was that about?' she thought looking at him strangely before looking at the peephole in the wall, curious she peered into the two glass peephole and immediately blushed as she saw a tanned girl naked in all her glory, masturbating right in front of her 'oh!... Oh my!' she thought as a dark blush graced her pale green face.

"This stuff isn't going to move itself!" Ron called out to her snapping her out of her own trance.

"Coming!" she called back racing to finished the job but the image that she saw plagued her mind with further questions about her new employer 'wow… just wow, what else is there beyond stoppable many mysteries?'.

"Alright that's the last of it." He said unloading the jetpacks onto the platform "Climb on." He instructed before moving to the controls at the front with the villainous standing behind him as he activated the large car and felt it move up along the tracks, leaving the now empty lair behind.

The rectangular moving platform moved along the tracks up the tunnel, slowly picking up speed to 20 mph, the wind of moving platform gentle brushed past them like a lover's caress.

 **-upstairs-**

Upstairs in Ron Bed room Bonnie rolled around in Ron's sheets taking in his scent as she fingered her self within the bed.

Now you may be wondering why the high and mighty woman of Middleton high was doing this in another person's house. Well since the news of Ron's sentence the Queen Bee needed someone to comfort her unfortunately her family had gone vacation leaving her alone in the house with the cat, Her jock boyfriend wasn't any help when she called him for comfort but like the jar headed muscle bound moron that he was, he didn't understand the reason why he should be over there.

So she went to the closest thing there was which was Ron's room.

In the past the blonde teen had been more than just an outlet for her sexual desires, when she needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to hear her pains without speaking them out, she came to Ron.

She began to feel relaxed and at home within his home unlike her other home with her sisters and… cat.

The white haired Persian feline had come to intimidate her owner's, acting like spoiled brat when she doesn't get what she wants, hissing and howling until she got the cat what she wanted.

She needed a break from her family and from the pesky feline that was making her vacation from the family a living hell.

Unfortunately he wasn't there so here she was huddled in his sheets which at first was soothing to her but then it turned into more than just a night of comfort, she had envisioned Ron to be there beside her in bed she couldn't help but envision his gentle caresses against her skin, his soft kisses on her neck to her name being called out in a loving manner that lead into this fantasying self-sexual season.

 **-back with Ron-**

The Ride through the tunnel was silent except for the sound of the automatic ramp that moved along the rail lines.

Ron sat in the front along with Shego and Rufus, his mind planning his next steps and moves, trying to figure out the motive of his parent's murder.

But with Shego, all she could think about was the former sidekick, his dark attitude change and mysterious nature that she had only seen the peak of, while at first she was motivated by money he promised her but now she was interested on how this goes.

The ramp reached a dead end before the wall in front of them opened to see the vehicle they used sitting in front of them on the open field.

"Same as before. Unload in the CV." They used the cart to move the items they unloaded onto the large ramp now onto the Air craft until everything was neatly packed in and secured.

Ron then turned to Shego and asked "do you take cash or crèche?"

"Crèche." She said, watching as he reached in to his pants pockets, Shego couldn't help but tense in preparation because a couple of times in the start of her mercenary career, her employers had tried to double-cross her when it came to paying. Needless to say they never got a chance to double cross anyone else ever again, it wasn't until she saw the familiar site of a check book that she finally relaxed as she watched him write out her crèche, rip it out then hand it to her with a different name then his on it.

"Here a thousand as promised with an extra five hundred." Shego could see the numbers and the comma on the first decimal place on the left reading out 1,500. "There an extra three thousand if you help with two things. One is a new identity, birth records and I'D, and the second is someone skilled in the medical arts to remove a tracking chip." The further promise of money had the woman ears as this in total was 4 times better then what her current employer Dr Draken paid.

"Your just in luck, I know of one Individual who can do both, but her services are not cheap."

"I can afford it." He said without a care as he had more than enough to start a large business, he walked up the body of the aircraft, passing by many of his container's they unloaded until they made it into the cock pit, Ron taking his positon in the pilot's seat with Shego in the co-pilots, all was set to take off but there was one problem "You how to fly one of these?" Ron did not know where to go, this contact that Shego talked about he did not know where he/ she is, not to mention with their extra weight it would be difficult to pilot as Ron wasn't trained and had only barely been able to fly this craft by sheer luck alone from GJ to Draken's island hideout and all the way to Middleton. Shego gave him an irritated look that said *what do you think* which caused him to sigh at his own stupidity as he had seen first-hand what an excellent pilot she is "Of course you do, you've been flying many of Draken's creations."

She took control of the craft, turning on all of the systems as the engine's hummed to life with the propellers gaining speed in their rotation, the craft slowly lifted up from the ground due to the extra weight before hovering in clear space of the ground before the propellers aimed forward taking the craft with it.

 **-meanwhile in another universe-**

In world similar to Ron's one except for the different cities one stood out.

Gotham, a cesspool of crime, corruption and villainy, outwardly it was thriving metropolos, home to the worlds leading technological advancements, but underneath that fancy title was the worst crime infest city on the planet.

By day it was thriving city but by night crime ruled the streets.

But all was not lost for this dark city, as a caped crusader took to the night putting fear into criminals everywhere he went, the streets for unlawful opponents of Gotham weren't safe for this thugs and deviants, even the numerous super criminals were afraid of this bat symbol wearing fiend of the night.

On this cold Gotham night within a waste land filed with nuclear and toxic waste laid row of houses and within them two unique woman were lounging around.

One was blonde Caucasian woman in her early 20's, her hair was done up in pig tails as she wore only a loose T-shirt and pair of undergarments, she was balancing herself on gymnastics' table, her hands gripping the handle bars as she performs flexible bends and stretches over the equipment.

On the other side in the open kitchen fixing a healthy vegetable and fruit meal was a slightly older unique and enchanting green skinned woman with flowing red hair the produced pollen. Vine's traced over her leaf green skin, her green coloured eye's was surrounded a dark sclera, she wore a loose translucent red shirt with green leaf panties that hugged deeply into her ass.

"Hey Red?!" the blonde woman on the gym equipment called out to her friend in a loud tone "You got anything planned for us to steal?"

The plant like woman turned to her blonde companion with a flirtiest smirk that looked natural on her face, giving her a dangerous yet desirable appearance. "Not yet but I have my eye on something that should make our heist's more easier then usual." She replied in deep husky voice that was just as enchanting as her look, she carried two plates filled with a variety of vegetables and settled them down on the table.

"Oooohh~" the blonde sounded in awe before somersaulting off her equipment and landing perfectly on her feet, "so what is it!?" she asked bouncing up and down on the heels of her feet with childlike curiosity that woman of her age shouldn't possess any more.

"Let's just say, that no door will ever be lock to us again."

 **Finished.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and the extra bit on the other universe, if you can guess who the two women are and what series they're from then you know where this is going to go.**

 **Chapter four has already been planned out but I can't say when it's going to be finished because I got other works I need to finish.**

 **The same can be said for my Dance of Serpents fic that I'm sure many of you read.**

 **Next chapter features another character from a popular game.**

 **I thank you for your patience and please review.**

 **I enjoy all of comments and ideas, I will fix any mistakes you find in my work.**

 **Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of Shadows 4

 **Finished.**

 **A little earlier then planned but once I got it rolling I couldn't stop so here it is, the forth chapter of the series.**

 **I found a few mis-spelt words in this one that mean something different than what I had going so I'll fix them in the previous chapter.**

 **Like Villainess not Villainous.**

 **Anyway in this one I had added one person who I'm sure you'll be delighted to see if you know who I'm talking about.**

 **As for Ron's identity if you get to that part, it was already implemented in as the foundations of the chapter before I started to work on it, when I got to it I noticed that it was too much of a crossover and tried to change the name into ether an anagram of his name or something else but nothing I could find came up.**

 **If you have any better fake names for him to have as a fake identity, please review or message me it and I'll change it as soon as I can.**

 **UPDATED!**

 **HI again, I did that name change and took away the scene of him speaking Japanese as I replaced the name Aoshi Shinomori and replaced it with Jack Morrison thanks to Lynox.**

 **Now enough talking, time for some reading.**

 **Chapter 4 New life and the hunt**

 **-global Justice HQ 3 day after Jail break incident-**

Dr Director rubbed her patched eye in irritation and tiredness, it had only been a few days since the prison break orchestrated by Ron stoppable.

While she secretly admired and somewhat respected the boy's actions against the worlds most secure prison facility she was also annoyed from the number of high ranking prisoners that wasn't easy to capture to begin with.

Villians and criminal leaders like her twin Brother Gemini who was one of the escapees.

Rogue agents and assassin's like Goldeneye and some former members of Global Justice who knew the inner layouts of the HQ to begin with.

And finally terrorists that planned and aided in a number of terror attacks on the major countries, one of the reasons why Global Justice was created to begin with.

She knew that word of the breakout has no doubt reached the Higher ups and she would receive a phone call about it.

*Ring, Ring* Speak of the devil, picking it up without hesitation she placed it next to her ear.

"Director Betty."

From the other end of line, a voice spoke in low dead whisper that carried authority "Director. We have just recently heard about a prison break coming straight from your facility… is this true?"

Dr Director took a quick breath before responding "It is true sir." She said with a natural tone while anyone else in her place would've been scared about reporting their failure but she wasn't the director of the world's leading anti terrorism and villain organisation for nothing. "The Prison break was planned and executed by Ronald Stoppable." Silence was all there was on the other side of the call as she told them who caused the prison break. "We failed to take into account his pet Mole rat Rufus who disabled the alarms and security measures, causing the cells to open and the prisoners to run rampant all over the facility."

"…and The Prisoner Ronald Stoppable?" The voice on the other line inquired.

"Gone, like most of the high ranking prisoners we have captured over the years. We currently have an APB on him and have alerted Middleton Police about his escape, all attention is focused on recapturing the escapees who have fled the island."

The "Director. You are to capture Ronald Stoppable."

"As I said sir, all attention and resources are focused entirely on recapturing the escaped criminals-"

"No! Director. This a top Priority." The man on the other line interrupted her with commanding shout that had silenced. "Ronald Stoppable to be captured immediately, forget about the others. They can be handled some other time, command is ordering you to find and subdue Stoppable at all costs, this a level one directive." A level one directive was serious order that when used means all other tasks are to be forgotten or put aside for the designated order.

Betty couldn't protest or deny the order, and she certainly couldn't search for Stoppable with the same attention she would've given to the much more dangerous threats because now Stoppable has been upped on their most wanted list with all others now having Ron's previous place or less depending on how badly her superiors want him behind bars "… understood sir. I'll send a detailed list of the prisoners that remain at large."

And with that the line ended with no further commands before she set the phone back, she then pressed a button on her intercom and ordered "Get me Possible."

 **-Back with Ron Go city-**

Shego was honestly an amazing Pilot in Ron's opinion, having been flown around in a number of aircraft from a number of different pilots who were proclaimed to be the best, he'd say that Shego's skills out matched theirs.

She had managed to pilot the heavy craft that fought against her to the outskirts of Go city.

Go City was just as Ron remembered it to be, Bigger and more grand then Middleton. The closest thing to a thriving Metropolis of law and order and home to the disbanded hero team Team Go, Shego former team and family.

Yet they were not here for site seeing or a trip down memory lane when the both of them were last here, The contact that Shego had said could help him was here, in her former home town.

A quick change of clothes to a hoody and baggy shorts and pair of sunglass to hide his identity which wasn't much but it was all he could get so it will have to do, while Shego wore a dark dress with a blonde wig and sun glasses to hide hers. They moved about the populated city unnoticed, not one person paid attention to them… well him, every male they passed could not help but eye Shego's fine figure which didn't bother the villainess in the slightest.

They passed through one of the alley's leading into the abandoned part of town where no one, not even the bums or low time crooks ever set foot in, they stopped before a large warehouse near the empty docks.

"So this the place?" Ron asked, seeing the window's painted black with condemned signs and ribbons all over the place around the rusty looking building.

"Yep. This is Moira's home/ work place" Shego informed, taking off her wig and sunglass since she didn't need them anymore "If you want a new Identity and someone with Medical skills then she's your man. Just don't make an enemy of her, or do anything to earn her ire.".

"Noted." He understood her warning before the Femme Fetele knocked on the iron covered door which banged and rattled loudly in the air.

Soon it opened to present woman in her early 30's, she had short ginger hair that was slicked back in a neat fashion, she was Caucasian but her skin pale like she hadn't seen the light of day, She wore a standard white lab coat.

Her mis-match dark amber and blue eye's glimmed with intelligence before they light up in intrigue as she saw Shego "Ah… Shego, a pleasure to see you again!" she spoke in deep British accent.

"Like wise Moira." Shego responded back and nodded at the woman.

"So what is it that brings you here?" Moira inquired, fully opening the door, letting Ron see the jar's full of organs and other medical equipment behind her "Another passport or I.D? Perhaps a medical evaluation?".

"None of that. In fact we're here for him." She said gesturing to Ron who upon being introduced, stepped forward and removed his sunglass to show his identity apart from the hood over his head.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Moira." He said holding his hand out to her

"Ah, a polite fellow." She mused, taking his offered hand and shaking it "A rare species to see now-a-days, so tell me what's a criminal wanted by GJ doing here?"

"A new I'D with birth records and the works, along with your medical skills that are needed to extract a tracking device somewhere in my body."

"Hhhmmm." She hummed in thought, looking him up and down not in a interested or intriguing gaze but that of a studying and analysing a subject which was he felt under her gaze that made him like he was a mouse under the intense watchful eye's of lion. After a while of studying him she finally spoke "All this can be done, but it won't be cheap."

"Money isn't a problem here, as long as you take out the tracking device first before the I'Ds."

"Very well, but don't try and cheat me boy. I've had more than a week's worth of bodies to dispose of." She walked into her lab followed by Shego and Ron who got a good look at the inside of her lab, Advance medical equipment littered every corner of the building, diagrams and charts of the human body and all of it's organs and skeleton frame were nailed to the walls with chalk board theory's and genetic codes written on it.

Medical scanners, operating tables with robotic limbs with medical tools as appendages such as buzz saws, needle's, syringe's and other tools, all controlled by a single console.

Moira lead to one such operating table "Now strip, sit down on the table, and let the Machine do it's thing." Ron removed hoody and shirt, showing his lean physique, he wasn't muscular like Shego would image but he definitely was fit for someone like him, spotting some muscles around the arms and a tone abdomen.

She averted her eye's when he pulled down his trousers but she couldn't help but be curious so she looked back to see him still in his underwear as he removed his lower clothes from his feet. She noticed a few scar's on his body, likely from his hero missions with Kim Possible.

Ron climbed on top of the table and laid his back against the cold metal table, The limbs came to life as Moira entered the commands on the console, a limb came above Ron, in its appendage was what appeared to be a small scanner. It activated and the top of Ron's head was bathed in a green light before it descended down all the way to his feet, a sound went off from the console before the scientist pressed something and limb retracted before a new one took it place on it was syringe containing some clear liquid.

It descended down it's needle penetrated his arm and the liquid was injected, Ron felt no pain or pinch as it entered his limb but within a few second after the liquid was injected his entire limb felt numb before he could feel it at all, the numbness then travelled to his chest before the rest of his body and he fell into an induced sleep.

 **-GJ-**

Dr Director was the leader of governments top espionage organisation, with agents trained to handle against tough situations and top technicians with the worlds state of the art super computers to be able to hack into any secure network in the work.

So it was embarrassing to call upon the aid of a teenage girl to deal with problems her highly trained agents couldn't perform even with their high tech sophisticated gadgets that should put this young girl's toys to shame but like many times before she was forced to call in outside help.

Betty didn't call Kim possible because she didn't need help finding him which was the case as they have yet to hear a whisper of the boy, but because she wanted him brought back safely and what better person to do it then his own friend who knows more about him than even she.

So here she was, looking at the teen hero who wanted to know about her best friend's/ sidekicks/ team member's condition, her face crunched up in irritation and impatience as she looked ready to explode.

"Ms possible, I'm sure your wondering why I called you here?"

"I want to know about Ron!" Kim demanded from the seasoned veteran who didn't flinch or look ashamed or even angered at the red head's outburst. She instead retained her stone cold expression to the teen hero who has saved the world more than once then even her own organisation.

"That is the Main Reason why we called you. It is… not easy for me to say but Ronald Stoppable is a convicted murder."

"Bullshit!" Her violent outburst was expected but not her profanity "Ron is not the type of man to kill his own parents!"

For once Dr Director would've agree with her unfortunately her hands were tied on the subject, not that she would tell the young woman and risk their only chance at getting Ron alive. "…Unfortunately the Evidence stacked against him disagrees and now he is on the run."

"….What?... Ron escaped?" the young woman was stunned by this news.

"Yes, we Underestimated his capabilities which is why 2/3's of our prisons populations is still un-accounted for." 

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Kim called out stopping the woman in her explanation as the revelation that Ron had successfully planned and executed a jail break in the world's most secure high tech prison "Let me get this straight. Ron… The same Ron we're talking about planned a break out?"

"That is correct yes. I brought you here because I am in need of your skill to recapture Ron Stoppable." She didn't bother denying it as it would easier to the both of them if she knew about his recent change in personality and recent show of his skills. "I rather he not be brought in harmed or worse so I need you to find him and convince him to surrender himself. If he does this then it's likely I could convince my commanders to be lenient on him and his prison time."

Kim Possible was silent, she looked at war with herself which is what Dr Director would have been if she was in her shoes. Kim was torn between justice, about the law of the world that she firmly believed in. And her loyalty to Ron, her BF since Pre-K, the boy who has been there for her countless time even before her Hero gig and had even saved her quite a few times to count.

But In the end she did what she thought was best for Ron and that was in aiding GJ in tracking down Ron.

 **-A few hours later with Ron-**

Ron awoke from his dreamless sleep.

He did not know how long he was out but when he woke up he was presented with the smirking face of his doctor looking down on him "There. All done." She said before a surge of energy coursed through him eliminating all of the numb feeling around his body to feel the sharp pinching feeling in his arm that made him yelp in pain. He looked to the source to her holding a syringe with a needle jabbed into his skin, she pulled it and applied the cotton piece with tap before moving away to give him room to get up and off the table to see a small glass tube with a tiny metal looking insect within clawing at it's prison "It wasn't easy, your tracking device is a micro bot designed to enter you and implant it's self within your body then use your nerve system as a source of a energy to power the tracking device it carries. I won't bore you with the medical details that could've gone wrong with this chip in your body feeding from your upper spine." It was no more bigger than a little money spider with a small chip on its back and small spike on its underbelly, it's tiny red eye's locked firmly on him as it continuously scratched at its glass prison.

After finally getting dressed again he turned back to the scientist who was awaiting her reward "You have my thanks Moira, do what you want with the chip. Now do you take cash or crèche?"

"Cash, much easier to put into the bank, not important enough to track." Ron reached into his pockets and pulled out wads of one 100 dollar bills from half of his pockets which estimated into 3000 for both jobs she did

"And the I'd's?"

She approached a machine that wasn't like the rest in her lab as it looked more like printer then a scanner "Ready, I all need is a new name and that's it."

He had thought long and hard of his new Name and what better name to hide him from the system then a foreign one "Jack Morrison."

"An average name, nothing too fancy or unique but still easy to remember" She said typing in the name.

A single I.D card came out with a blank in the photo section along with the birth certificate "I guess that answers that question. Anyway I'm done, slap a face on there and you're done."

"Thanks again" he thanked her, took the card and certificates from her hands and left the Building with Shego following until they were outside.

Once they were out Ron turned toward the Villainess and gave her the money "here's the money for both jobs. Thanks again Shego."

Shego starred at the large collection of dollar bills in her hands, starring at them not with grateful or appreciated look but uninterested and disappointed expression. But that didn't mean that she didn't want it because she did, at first she may have been in it for the money but now after spending all this time with him, seeing the new and mature Ron Stoppable with so many hidden secrets yet to be revealed, she couldn't let it end like that. "Wait. Where are you going to stay now that you're on the run?" she asked, wondering what he'll do next, where he'll go or what he'll do.

Ron stopped at her call and turned to face her "I'll use the CV for now until I make the proper arrangements to buy a house." He said to the pale green woman who helped him out this far.

Shego didn't know what compelled her to say what she said, didn't know why she was flustered or shy around the boy who was much younger than her yet it didn't matter because what said was said "You could stay with me." She couldn't stop the dark gather around her cheeks as the younger teen looked at her questionably.

 **-With Kim-**

Back with the world's youngest teen hero, Kim had been given a ride back to Middleton by GJ after been told all that happened minus the trial and the evidence against Ron.

After been dropped off, she rushed into her home and past her parents and siblings who couldn't stop her to ask her questions about Ron.

Where he is, what happened to him and what's going on?

But she couldn't answer them now because she had important things to do first like getting her Kim-municator (Communicator with her name first) and getting Wade to find Ron by the Tracking Device implanted into him.

She rushed into her room and dove onto her bed where he hands dived under her pillow and pulled out the familiar blue pad like device and used it to call Wade, Team Possible's Genius, coordinator, and inventor of their gadgets.

The device rang several times before the image of an African American boy, much younger then her and Ron yet older then her little brothers sat in his chair surrounding by screens and computers. He rubbed his eye and yawn in tiredness as he wore his usual blue shirt and shorts.

Kim wasted no time in given the Genius boy a command before he could speak "Wade I need you to use that tracking chip to locate Ron."

He blink at her, seeing the stressed teen's face all over his monitor before going onto one of his many computers doing his thing "…On it Kim. Also any word as to why Ron was arrested?"

Kim shook her head, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her face at Ron criminal status but hope soon found its way back to her at the reminder of Betty's words of lessening his sentence, this would improve Ron's chances of getting out while she used her skills to prove his innocence "Just what we heard on the news, Dr Betty didn't tell me much after that only that she needed our help in getting Ron to turn himself in before someone else does, she doesn't want him harmed and guaranteed me that they'd lessen his sentence down."

Wade didn't need to be the genius to say that what he heard sounded fishy, the boy Genius had hacked into every secure government servers after hearing of Ron's sentencing and do you know what he had found?

Nothing.

Not one word or hard evidence to say that Ron was a murderer, he had even hacked into GJ servers and still nothing, not one piece of Evidence to suggested that he had committed the ultimate crime, it wasn't until after the sentencing on the news that every government server was hit with hard-core evidence that made him out to be the world's biggest psychopath or the most dangerous hitman because of the tons of charges listed on his now criminal record. He knew that it was all bullshit because he knew Ron, The gentle, chilled, boy he called a friend more than a teammate would never harm a fly, even when he was backed into that corner he would never kill it, He might not have known what kind of relationship he had with his parents but he knew for fact that Ron was Innocent so being called to track him down felt like he was betraying him.

He was only doing it because Kim asked and like him he would search day and night to prove Ron's innocence "…very well… I'll get you his lo- hey!?"

"Wade? What's wrong?" Kim asked, worried about what else has happened.

"Ron's tracking chip is deactivated." Dread hit Kim hard, the tracking chip within Ron was attached to his spine Feeding off the small electrical currents his body sends out through the nervous system, The bot was designed to harmlessly attach itself to the column of nerves in the spine and feed on a tiny percent of it's current.

There were only two explanations to why it wasn't working.

The first was Death which Kim didn't want to believe.

And the second was through surgical removal which was impossible as the Mirco bot would once again attach itself to the spine once it's been removed, and even if it was the removed, it would relentlessly hunt Ron Down until it was attach again at a nerve point, making it difficult to get rid off and result in the first theory of death by blood loss if they kept trying to get it out.

Not even her mother who's a skill surgeon could get it out.

The biggest question as to why it wasn't working was "How?"

Wade franticly typed on his keyboard, searching for the answer "I don't know. He couldn't have removed the Micro bot? I'll check the records prior to it's deactivation by hacking into all of the satellites and checking their coverage time, starting with the time of the break out."

"You do that Wade. Notify me if you find anything."

 **-Later-**

Kim waited and waited in her room, doing nothing but starring at the Kimmunicator that would soon tell where Ron is.

She did not leave her room or speak to her family who waited outside her locked door, calling out to her and asking all about Ron. But didn't respond to their questions because she didn't know what to say as she too was in the dark about this.

An hour or so passed as her minded wondered into what ifs.

What if Ron really is a murder?

What if he was in danger?

What if he was dead?

Doubt began to grow within the red head as frightful and traitorous idea flowed through her head before- *Beep! Beep!* Kim wasted no time in answer the call and seeing the familiar genius once again on her screen.

"Kim, I pulled everything I got from the satellites. Check this out" a satellite view of America was shown on her Kimmuicator with a big red bleeping dot was shown in Middleton High "First was Middleton before GJ took him." The red dot travelled from the school to the secret hidden GJ base on an island.

"Then it was GJ for a couple of hours before he travelled of the island and guess where he headed?" the Red dot travelled over the seas to a familiar island that had Kim shocked to her core "Drakken's Timeshare lair where he spent nearly an hour on island before heading back to Middleton where he stopped short outside the city before moving again this time slowly likely on foot judging by the speed he's moving at, he went to his house and spent some time there but get this. The signal of the device fades out with reading's showing him to well below 10 feet from the surface." Kim saw the blinking red dot fade out for a couple of seconds before showing it's self again, it did this as many times she watched it in place of Ron's home

"Are you sure those readings are right?" she questioned as it seemed impossible for Ron to be 10 feet below the ground, it's not like he has a secret lair. Ron has never kept a secret from her nor she with him, they were a tight nit group, trust and friendship was all they had with each other.

"I honestly don't know myself but he was there for an hour or two at most before slowly leaving at 20 miles per hour and arriving right at where he stopped. I'm guessing he dropped by his house to get something and left the stolen CV-22 behind before returning."

"okay… so he went to Drakken's lair first then his home. What happened next before the signal disappears?"

"Here's the weirdest thing, he goes right to Go City." The red bleeping dot stops dead in Go City, a metropolis that they had visited only twice which involve Shego and her family.

Kim frown at the screen, seeing the red dot stop at Shego's old home city "Go City? Why would he go there?"

Wade shrugged at her questioned before continuing "I don't know, but he entered the abandoned shipyards. They were condemned due to a radioactive leak from a Nuclear submarine nearly going overload. He spent a few hours there before the signal stops dead after that."

All of this didn't make any sense. Ron being charged with murder, then escaping; now moving from one location to the other. It baffled her to no end as to why Ron was going to these place's?

She prided herself as being the girl who could do anything even solving mysterious case's like this but now she didn't know why he went to all of these places instead of coming to their home, coming to her for help.

But that didn't matter; those questions can be answered at another time because now she needed to find Ron before something bad happens to him "… I'll alert Director Betty, we'll start with Dr Drakkens lair."

 **-Shego's Apartment Go City-**

Ron was lead through the city to a large well maintained home just outside in the mountains overlooking the grand city itself.

Shego lead him into her large expensive home, when he stepped through that door with the villainess in front, words cannot describe what he saw but to say that the former Heroine's home was fancy was an understatement.

Ron was shocked to say the least as he marvelled the open and spacious fancy home, polished wooden floor tiles golden oak coloured, clear glass table with leather seats, crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, one way tinted glass window doors that led to the balcony overlooking the city, clean and pristine state of the art ovens, dishwasher, sink, laundry machine, microwave and stove with a long green work surface and white caramel cupboards.

"Welcome to my home." Shego said, gesturing to her amazing home that Ron was surprised she had in the city.

"I'm surprised." He said before he could stop the words from leaving his leaving his mouth.

Shego frowned at him for his words that she mistook as an insult which she never took very lightly "What's that supposed to mean?" she growled with her hands on her hips.

Ron quickly corrected himself, his hands held in front of himself in a submissive stance "I'm Sorry! What I meant was that I'm surprised that you have a home here in the city where you were once a hero." Shego seemed to ease a bit at his explanation, enough to drop her arms from her hips "Didn't you express your dislike of you annoying family."

After a few moments of being under her scrutiny that made him feel uncomfortable she dismissed her all her ire at him "Hmph… It was my home before I went evil. Used to use it when I needed to get away from my family and I still use when I need to get away from Drakken." She didn't live with the crazy mad doctor all the time, only when she was performing tasks like stealing or kidnapping scientist's and their technology or acting as security when Kim Possible came, after that she would return home to get away from the venting mad doctor who screamed his lungs out about said red headed teen.

"I cannot say how grateful I am that your allowing me to stay here until I find my own place. But I have to ask, why are you allowing me to stay here?" why indeed had she offered him her place to stay, he had already paid for her service? What more could he pay fo-.

It was at that moment that he realised that she was milking more money off him, she had obviously like the taste of what he's got and desired more, unfortunately for her he had already gave her what he had on him so she'll have to wait until he could get more out "if it's about more money, then you'll have to wait until I get more from my secret account." He may have been on the run with his normal account under heavy watch but he wasn't poor, he still had his secret account with millions stored in it.

Shego shook her head at him, a soft look gracing the mature woman face "It's not the money that I'm after Stoppable." She slowly stalked towards him "in.. Truth, you interest me."

Ron couldn't help but back track from the approaching woman until he hit the wall behind leaving him pined between it and the beautiful but dangerous mercenary who's face was inch's away from him. Ron wasn't put of by her sudden change in demeanour, like all men who met Shego she had been a recurring fantasy in the young Hormonal boy's minds, some scenario's always started or ended like this.

Shego shallow and weak breath blew on his face as she gazed at him with a dreamy look and a hint of longing. "It hasn't been a day and already you've had me interested, I've seen your evil side and that was something but this new attitude and secrets, well~" Shego was woman, a woman with needs and urges, growing up even as a super hero she had always had a keen interest in Mysterious and dangerous men like in those spy movies she used to watch and even now as a mature, wanted mercenary she still fantasied about men like that and here was the closest thing she had ever gotten to one.

Shego wasn't going lie, Ron was a good looking boy, his chilled goody, goody nature didn't bring out the hot stud within until this change of attitude brought it out more than before. "A woman does have needs." Her eye's closed as her face inched slowly closer to him, Ron did the same, a dream come true for both wanted criminals, as their lips barely touched a sudden loud noise broke them out of their spell.

*Ring Ring* Shego groaned in displeasure and irritation at her moment being ruined by the phone, Ron was feeling her pain and disappointment, glaring at ringing device that the villainous stomped towards with a anger etched all over her beautiful face.

Shego picked the ringing device and held it to her ear, she would soon come to regret and wish she hadn't "Shego! Where were you!? KimPossibleandanarmybrokeintomylaband-!" The Frantic shouting of her number one headache blared through her ear, she was barely about to understand his fast ranting until she stopped him in mid-sentence.

"Whoa! Dr D Slow down!" she shouted through the phone, halting the mad and obviously panicked man on the other line, she took a deep breath to calm her head and emotions before asking calmly at the mad genius "Tell me what happened?"

She could hear him take in a deep breath and resume tale in a slow understandable way "Well, while you were Gone. Kim possible and an Army of Agents broke into my lair and interrogated me about some boy before leaving when I told them I didn't know where he was, then they asked me about you an-"

Once again Shego stopped him in his ranting "Whoa!? WHOA!? Back up. Kim possible and some agents were asking about Ron and me?" Fear began to creep up within the dark haired woman, fear of getting locked up, fear of getting found and more importantly fear of losing Ron.

The man on the other line was obvious to the woman's own panicking "yeah, when I said that you left to do something they stormed off, leaving a huge mess in my lab and i-" he didn't get to finish as a result of her hanging up on him and franticly dialling in a number on the phone before waiting in desperate plea's for the person to answer

Ron who heard his new ally panic had stood near the frantic villainess, he had heard about Kim and GJ agents looking for the both of them and he too was feeling fear like the woman pacing back in forth until she brightened up a bit in hope as she got answer from someone on the other line.

"Moira! It's shego!"

 **Finished.**

 **I Hope you like it.**

 **The two character introduced into the chapter if you guessed it, was Moira O'** **Deorain from Overwatch, I lessened her age because in the game, Overwatch or importantly Blackwatch was founded before its disbanding and she would later turn to unconventional means of support for her experiments that she would work on for years. So in this chapter she much younger than in the game.**

 **And the second, Ron's fake name is the dangerous and skilled shinobi from Rurouni Kenshin, I had planned on Ron adapting to his shinobi training as an assassin and using the Lotus Blade as his shape changing assassination weapon. But after going through this I thought nah, too much.**

 **So if you have a better fake I.D for Ron, please review or message me and I'll get it changed as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of Shadows 5

Chapter 5 Hunter and Hunted.

 **-Drakken's lair 3 hours before phone call-**

In the mountain Island time share lair of Dr Drakken, the blue skin scarred mad scientist had finished in his mad evil ranting and plotting and had finally come out of his lab to grab himself a snack.

He did not notice the absence of a certain plasma throwing woman, or the lack of any other sound beside the tapping of his own shoe's, Drakken wasn't the brightest evil villain he proclaims himself to be.

The man could hardly remember the name of half the stuff he steals then he could a certain sidekicks name, and he had the attention span of a 5 year old high on a sugar high.

He had just made himself a sandwich and some hot coco when *Boom!* the entire lair shook from the surprising explosion, Dr Drakken nearly stumbled to the floor before the front door to his lair exploded into pieces.

Drakken quiver in fear of what could come out of the dust that was once his door when his blood boiled in anger at the sight of certain red headed teen hero.

"Kim possible!?" Dr Drakken shouted out at the surprising sight of his arch nemesis who usual breaks into his fortress after he steals something, but she was not alone as a number of train agents walked out beside her before more dropped down from destroyed ceiling via ropes.

Drakken didn't have time to speak because before he knew it, he pinned to the ground by a furious teenage girl who had her hands around his collar in a death grip "Where is he?!" screamed Kim as she shakes the frightened villian.

"W-W-Where's who?" whimpered the scared mad doctor, terrified by the angry teen on top of him.

"Ron!?" she demanded but Drakken did not know because on the account that he keeps forgetting about the blonde sidekick. Kim got only more and more angrier at the blue skinned man who refused to talk or rather didn't understand who she was talking about.

Kim was about to shake the frightened villain some more when a hand gently clamped down on the Heroine's shoulder "Kim. That's enough, let him go." Dr Director said to the teen hero who hesitantly let go of the doctor before getting off and standing up over the frightened blue man, Betty walk up to the blue man who sat up from his positon on the ground "Dr Drakken. I'm sure you know why we are here?"

"you here to foil my next plot to take over the world?" he guessed which earned a angered look from the red head causing him to flinch while the one eyed woman moved her arm in front of the teen to prevent her from moving.

"no. we are here looking for Ronald Stoppable." Drakken raised his eyebrow at them, not realy knowing who they were talking about until Dr Director pulled out a large picture of Ron out "Have you seen this boy?"

"….Um, hmmm….." Drakken studied the picture, looking at it from every angle before giving his answer "Nope."

Kim face palmed herself at the so called evil genius who couldn't even remember her best friends name even though he kept introducing himself to the blue villain at almost every encounter "We tracked his chip to this location Dr Drakken."

"Sorry, haven't seen him. In fact I haven't seen shego ether."

"Shego?" Betty inquired, putting that bit of information to back of her mind as she listened to what else Drakken had to say.

The so called doctor finally stood up from the ground brushing the non-existent dirt off of his blue lab coat "Yeah. She said she'd be gone for a while and its way past a while. She should be here to help me in my next greatest scheme."

As Drakken started his mad gloating oblivious to two women ignoring him, Kim glanced from the Corner of her to the director who met her gaze "you don't think…?" she trailed off, unable to finish that sentence as the thought alone was traitorous to the teen.

"… it's possible that he left with Ms Shego." It all added up to the senior officer why Ron would come here to the den of his enemies, it was to employ or seek help from a more … (She glances back at the ranting doctor) experienced villain. But that alone wasn't enough to know why else he would come here unless?

A thought entered the Directors mind before she called out to ranting mad man "Dr Drakken?" the blue skinned villain halted in what could be described as a deranged monologue, he looked to the older woman to see what else she wanted from him "If Shego needed to disappear where would she go?"

Drakken was puzzled by this request but his mind began to work out where his sidekick went off to before a memory of the green skinned woman entered his mind "Well… there's this crazy chick doctor that she once talked about. Said her skills were unparalleled." He snorted at the last part of someone being better then him which was everyone else.

"and who is this Doctor?"

"Don't know, didn't pay any attention as it was not worth my time." He dismissed anything that he didn't consider important in his eye's.

"Thank you Dr Drakken. We'll take our leave now." She and the other agents moved to leave before the cries and shouts of confusion halted her.

"What?/ What!?" Kim and Drakken spoke/ shouted out, surprised by the Directors choice for the man who tried to conquered the world numerous times.

"Don't you want to arrest me?/ Him!?" they asked the brunette who turned to look at them, seeing Kim point to said man who was pointing to himself.

"He is not worth our time, and we have bigger things to be concerned about." She said with her everlasting controlled expression before moving to stand in front of the doctor who cowered under her one eyed gaze "But if he so much as steps a single toe out of line, we'll be on him." And with that she left with Kim following behind.

Once they were gone, leaving the villain to register what just happened "where's Shego when you need her?"

 **-Stoppable house 3 hours before phone call-**

The Morning sun rose and shined down upon the small town City of Middleton, but more importantly it shined through the window of the Stoppable household where it's beam hit the eye lids of a young tanned girl, naked and wrapped in the sheets like a cocoon.

Bonnie stirred from slumber, her face burying deeper into the pillow of Ron Stoppable's bed and breathing deeply the scent of spicy nacho's and other foods that the pillow accumulated from it's previous resident.

Bonnie subconsciously sigh at the smelled as she was plunged further into her blissful dream unware that she was about to be violently woken up in three seconds.

*CRASH* "GJ Agents Freeze!" Bonnie shot up in fright with the sheets once nestled around her form now fallen on her lap exposing her ample breasts to the dozen or so agents who bursted in from every corner of the house, from the doors to the windows all armed with Tasers and tranq guns with a number of them aimed directly at her.

Bonnie didn't hold her hands up in favour of holding the sheet up and hiding her naked from the armed men who scoured the building for anything before finding nothing before turning to her.

"Ma'am. State your name and business within this home?"

Bonnie had never felt so embarrassed in her entirely life, it wasn't just because she was caught naked or that Government agents had just stormed into the house she was in and caught with her clothes off.

It was because that SHE Bonnie Rockwaller was caught naked in Ron stoppable's bed.

If word got out about this to Middleton she could kiss her school life goodbye, baseless if not true rumours would haunt her throughout her days here, her power and position in the school's hierarchy that she took over from her older sisters would be gone and she would be ousted in the lowest of the low in the schools social chain.

And worst yet her sisters would use this against her and she would never hear the end of it.

Bonnie knew she had to play it cool, she had been making a number of alibi's and lies when she started this secret relationship with Ron in the event that she was discovered as she is now with the exclusion of the secret government agents before her.

Her natural high and mighty expression that she held as her natural expression that she perfected over the years crossed her tanned face as she stares at the agent's poker faced looks, before she spoke she choose one of her favourite lies to use.

"I… was looking for my books that, that-that buffoon borrowed for notes on a class assignment before being arrested and before he could return them. Unfortunately I wasn't able to find them for two days straight and I was forced to sleep here and look for them." She didn't know if he brought her excuse or not, it was hard to tell with that emotionless face as he turned to the equally pokerfaced members who seemed to be having some telepathic conversation before turning back to her.

"Last night, Approximately 8 to 9 o'clock did you hear or see anything out of the ordinary while staying here?"

Bonnie was confused by what he meant, what did he mean by anything out of the ordinary while staying here last night? What did that mean? Did something happen night near here or in the house? Did a serial killer or terrorist escape? Or dare she hope… Ron?

"No." Bonnie responded back, saying the only truth she had to the government people.

"… I see… sorry to bother you. We'll take our leave." As the agent's moved to leave the room and the house Bonnie stopped them to asked an important question that been bugging her since they questioned on what she should've heard or saw.

"Wait!" she called out to them stopping them in their leaving "Did something happen that I should know about?".

They looked at each other again, having the silent conversation of their minds before looking back and answering in their Men in black way "Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Before they left, leaving the tanned teen alone in the broken house naked on the bed with one thought now playing in her mind.

"What just happened?"

 **-back with Ron and shego, present time-**

With Ron and Shego, the pair was expressing their own way of stressing out at the situation before them, sitting in the living room or rather Ron sat and watched Shego pace back and forth with a distressed look on her face.

It wasn't to say that Ron himself wasn't feeling what she was feeling, The escaped teen on the run was also dreading being captured after escaping before he could find the answers he needs.

"How could we not see this coming?!" Shego Stressed out, finally stopping to ask Ron the simple question that bothered them, the older woman held a panicked expression before the blonde teen who did his best not to also freak out as he stares up at the woman with his best poker faced expression.

Ron sighed heavily at the situation that was hitting him as hard as it was with her "I hadn't counted on Wade tracking us here from data of the Tracking device." Ron couldn't help but feel angry at his own stupidity and lack of foresight against the kid genius not being able to track him this quickly "A mistake on my part as I should have given him more credit. The only good thing out of this is that it ended at Moira's work space and not here."

Shego stern eye's snapped to him causing him to flinch in fear at the terrifying look she was giving him before she exploded "Good? Good!? GJ will be all over that place like a swarm of Hornets."

"you've already alerted her to the incoming threat to her person, the only thing we should have worry about right now is ourselves." In truth she knew they needed to be concerned with themselves now that GJ is hot on their trail with Kim possible which was an even bigger threat to them as the teen hero along with the boy genius would track them down in no time. "But first things firsts we have to move the CV before they find it."

Ron moved to his seat to the door only for Shego to stop him "No!" she stopped him just as he entered the hall, Ron turned to look at her to see her eye's narrowed in a challenging look "you wait here, you're a wanted man and people are looking for you. I'll go and move it.".

Ron didn't speak or go against her because he knew not to challenge the fire flinging woman with a short explosive temper and because he was a wanted man, and people would be looking for a blonde teen not an older blonde woman.

he stepped aside for her pass, and at the last second when she brushed against him her arm was grabbed and she was spun around, just as she was about to activate her powers on reflex until a pair of soft lips landed upon hers.

She relaxed and pushed her own lips against his, melding them in a lip locking session before pulling back, Dark blushes settled on Shego's pale green face as her pounded in her chest, feeling like it was about to burst out. Ron who was experiencing the same feelings as Shego smiled at her with unique charming smile on his face "Please be safe." He said to her.

Shego's cocky smirk returned onto her face as she pushes off him "Don't worry I will." She turned around and headed to the front door with a noticeable sway of hips.

 **-later at the abandoned ship yards-**

Moira O' Deorain was picking up the last of her special high tech equipment, she knew she wouldn't be able to take everything she had in her workshop, only the most important of necessities that didn't include clothes or Hygienic items. The rest that she couldn't take with her or let fall in the approaching governments hands were destroyed, Documents retaining a number of names both private and shady including details and accounts where shredded and burned beyond recovery, Organs destroyed, computers copied and wiped out and other equipment damaged beyond repair or salvage.

She had gotten all she needed on to her private transport, all she was doing now was finishing with the last bit of evidence before *Boom* the front door to her empty lab was blown open, shaking the entire building and filling it with dust and dirt that blinded her before she was pined to the ground roughly "GJ! Freeze!" Moira could feel the cold steel of a barrel against her face before everything cleared up.

A young Asian who held her down was holding the gun to her face, she couldn't make out what kind of weapon it was from the close proximity in her view but she still didn't want to take any chances with a weapon this close to her being.

More and more agents filled the building, trying to salvage what they can from her destroyed lab, intent on finding something or rather someone.

It wasn't long before two new faces joined in, one was an older woman with an eye patch over her left temple, she was adorned in Typical field operation gear and had short brown hair, next to her the one with the less control expression as she wore her emotions out like sleeve, the shoulder length red headed teen stomped next to the commander in charge on their way towards her.

Moria didn't need no introduction as to who she is, almost all of the world knew who she was, if not then the news still broadcasting about her ex partner would shed some light on her.

They stood a few feet from her, their locked solely on her before one of the searching agents stood before his superior "Dr Director. We have completed our search and found that lot of equipment and documents are missing with the others being destroyed beyond salvaging."

The woman now referred to Director didn't need to look at her subordinate to acknowledge his answer as she looking down on the pinned doctor. "Moira O'Deorain. You've been on the GJ's top most wanted list for sometime now. Wanted for illegal medical experiments and genetic Experimentations, Aiding in a number criminals through illegal medical practice, suspected of grave robbing, suspected to be involved/ responsible for the disappearances of a dozen people both affiliated and unaffiliated with criminals and Gangs." Just a short list of the crime's she has committed but enough to warrant a life's sentence in court "you've got quite the rap sheet."

"My work is highly sought after, even by your government but that is not why you have come."

"Miss O'Deorain. We tracked a tracking device here to you before it was deactivated. Do you have any information as to why?"

"Can't say that I do. A number of people come to me in order to remove certain objects that they don't want on their person." She said playing coy which caused the agent holding her down to forcibly pull her up to her feet to stand before the Director.

Dispite the change in attitude from the agent restraining her, she wasn't frightened or even intimidated by the Asian agent who pressed the cold barrel of his weapon against the back of her head "I will admit, I get many clients with blonde hair but they were usual women who wanted an off the books surgery to increase their breast's or posterior's without the involvement of Plastic surgery."

"You could do that?" Kim inquired, a tiny bit curious about what this illiegal doctor could do.

Moira held herself up with pride from her held position "Of course, my research transcends ethical boundaries the science and medical communities like to limit."

"Enough stalling. Where is Ron Stoppable?" Betty broke the ice, getting impatient at the bound woman's constant stalling's, even though she held a calm straight face, she was getting angry at the smirking smug look Moira was giving her.

"Sorry, Doctor patient confidentiality."

"Take her on board; we'll see how that attitude of yours fares in a GJ cell."

 **-outside-**

Outside the large barricaded building, Shego in her blonde degiused watched from afar was Government stormed the building before taking Moira out, She could only watch in dismay as the doctor she always turned to for off the books medical aid was being cartered off like another criminal which she and Ron lead to.

She had already transported the CV elsewhere, the first thing she did before quickly returning to the city and running back to Moira's place to see if she could help only to arrive too late to see the red headed doctor being taken on board one of their helicopters with Kim possible and an older woman who seemed to be leading them before taking off.

Things were not looking good to the Villainess, GJ along with kim possible were cracking down hard on them, it would only be a matter of time before they were found out.

 **-on board the Boeing CH-47 Chinook-**

On board a black Boeing Ch-47 GJ transport chopper, Kim Possible and Director sat within the large transport craft along with a couple of agents keeping watch on their prisoner who was sitting directly in front of them on the opposite side of the aircraft.

"Once we get to GJ, we'll have better luck getting the answers out of you in a cell." Betty said the bounded prisoner who's smirk never left her face but only seemed to get wider with every passing second.

"I'm afraid you'll never get to use that cell." Moira responded back to the one eyed leader in front of her, her disrespectful attitude to the director had earn a reprime from one of the agents next to her.

"hold your tongue before i- what!?" when the agent gripped her arm he found it lost and maulable rather then solid, he and everyone else could only watch in horrified fascinated trance as Moira started to melt before their eye's.

The scientist fell to the metal ground as she began to liquefy in front of all of their eyes, her entire body melting slowly and her breath becoming shallow and deep as she degenerated "Clones…. Not my best of work's but enough to deal with problems like this.".

The realisation that this thing in front of them wasn't the scientist by a clone designed to fool them, Betty quickly shot up along with everyone "Shit! TURN AROUND!" she ordered the pilot in the cockpit ahead who glace back before turning the aircraft around.

"I'm afraid that it's already too late…." Moira's clone breathed out, her once beautiful face now resembling a muddy imprint that continued to melt "My original left the lab hours before you stormed in… I was just there to finish destroying the documents and to ensure that I ceased to be when captured." She said with her final breath as she melted into a puddle of goop that resembled zinthoid gel.

"Damn it!" Kim cursed starring at the staining puddle on the crafts metal flooring in anger "We had one lead to Ron and now it's gone.".

"Do not panic Miss Possible, we will keeping our ears open to any form of rumour or gossip about the where abouts of Ron." Dr Director reassured the red headed teen before turning to her number one agent "Agent Du. Assign a team to Monitor Drakken's Lair.".

Will Du stood at attention when called but like everyone else he was curious why watch Drakken of all people "If may Dr Director, why Drakken?"

"Miss Shego is currently still under the employ of Dr Drakken, she will return sooner or later and when she does, we'll be ready to apprehend her and question her on the where abouts of Mr Stoppable."

 **-Somewhere under the sea level-**

Meanwhile in the waters leading out of go city, a small submericable sub moved undetected in the waters just outside the abandoned shipyards, it's only occupant had been listening to the small radio that transmitted everything Moira's clone had said before terminating.

"well that went well." Moira commented after listening to everything that happened to her clone piror to it's termination. The female scientist had used a hidden door leading to a elevator that connected to a one maned medium sized submarine that could contain the entirety of her lab but on the short amount of time he was forced to release one of her clones which helped in moving the nessicary equipment and destroying sentitive files and documents before staying behind as a scape goat.

Now with her hide out cleaned out and under investigation even though it has nothing of value or importance. She is now forced to search for a new place of operations outside of the city that is now going to be heavily watched by the Government "time to hunt for a new Base of operations." And with that Moira piloted the sub out into open sea.

 **-Back with Ron an hour later-**

"So that's what happened." After watching the woman who operated on Ron being taken away, Shego had rushed back to her home as fast as she could to inform Ron what happened.

GJ closing in on them, it was frightening to say the least that they were this close to him, Dreaded thought crept into her mind of how long it would take them to find out where they were?

The crippling pressure was baring down on the villainess so hard that she was forced to sit down on the couch next to Ron, her head in her hands as she

Ron moved closer to the destressing woman and draped his arm over her, pulling her into his embrace "I'm sorry Shego… I don't know what sort of relationship or bond you had with her. But I'm sorry that I led this problem of mine to her." He said with honest sincerity to her.

"It's alright… somehow I know Moira enough to plot some means of escape or evasion from the GJ but seeing her being taken aboard made me lose hope that she'll ever escape."

Ron could only look at her as she slouched back onto the couth "I… might have an Idea as to how we could spring her from GJ."

"How!?" She asked, getting in his face with hopeful look on her face at what he could have planned or what powerful object he's got hidden away on board that stolen vehicle of his his.

"remember that Teleportation Module you and Drakken trick Kim into Stealing from Dr Dementor?"

Shego's mind went to work, remembering the stupid looking device that looked just like a babies play toy with the old number dial and other interactive parts, She had always thought that the stupid looking teleporter was nothing more than some stupid invention that acted differently then what he was meant to do.

She was half right, the Teleporter not only needed an adapter to hook into but to actually plug into a telephone line and dial in the location of where you want to go.

She sometimes wondered why supervillains like Professor Dementor and Draken were not only insane genius's but also idiots at the same time. "Yeah…".

"well as it turns out… it was taken in by the American government who have been upgrading it to not only teleport anywhere on earth but in the entire multiverse."

Shego was confused, not understanding what the last word meant "I'm sorry… you lost me there at Multiverse?"

"You know about Parallel worlds yes?" he asked the Femme fetal as he got up from the couch and moved into the kitchen.

"Who doesn't?" she scoffed, watching as Ron picked up today's newspaper from the table before walking back to the living room.

Ron took a seat next to her and began to flip through the pages looking for something "Well, from what I've been researching on it, they've improved it to teleport to other earths similar and yet different in so many ways due to the outcome and choices made in those worlds."

"so what your saying is that we're going to steal this new and improved teleporter and use it to not only break Moira out of Jail but to also go anywhere we wish." Shego for once was liking the way this was going. A solid proof plan that wasn't complicated or filled with holes like a number of schemes or plans she had to work and listen to from a number of so called super villians like Dr Drakken who ether stupid or insane, or just both.

"precisely… and guess where it's being kept?" he asked, presenting the news paper to her with the picture of the new and improved Teleportation model which still retained it retanguler shape but was a lot more thinner and had some added features that replaced the dial ring with a key pad under a large screen with a control stick on the side.

It was somewhat more impressive and upgraded then it's original child version state, however that was not what caught her eye, at the top of the picture under the title was four simple words that gave away it's location *Go City Research Centre*.

 **-else where in a parallel world-**

In another earth two women were also discussing the same object in their world.

"Hey red! What's this thing you've got planned for us to steal!?" the blonde enthusiastic woman with pig tails asked her red haired counterpart who was watering her plants with a small watering can.

"only thee most important object for our future heists." Responded to the blonde before picking up the newspaper beside her and tossing it to her where she caught it and saw the unique retangluer device that was an exact duplicate of the one in Ron's world and at the top of the picture was title giving away it's location. *Gotham Research centre presents the Teleportation Module*

The blonde woman held the news paper, looking at from different angles and tilting it to study the object on the picture "so this thingy… can get us to anywhere we want?"

"Precisely Harl. Just think of what we could do or where we could go?"

"oh, oh we could sneak into the movies without any knowing!" The red headed woman rolled her eye's at her blonde who's childish nature would often give of the impression that she was dumb.

"ooor we could sneak right into banks and steal all that they had with them or batman ever knowing."

"oh… right, that too." She chuckled rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment before composing herself and getting into the plant womans face "so when are we stealing it?"

"Soon."

 **-back with Ron a day later-**

Back with the wanted duo, they sat outside a small café under an umbrella drinking coffee.

Ron's blonde hair was dyed black and slicked backwards, his freckles obscured by makeup powder courtesy of Shego, and hiding his eye's was a pair of sunglasses. He wore dark shirt that hug into his form and a desert patterned shorts.

Opposite him was shego in her green dress, she once again wore her blonde wig and a pair of sunglasses as stares at Ron with an impatient grimace on her beautiful face "I don't get it, why don't we just go in and steal the teleporter?" she asked the young teen who sighed at her.

"Because of a number of reasons." Ron started, tilting his head down so his blue eye's could stare above the sunglasses to her "one: it's under tight security, and by tight I mean air tight.". The importance and high value of the technology had put it under maximum security, Lasers, camera's and I.D locks that Ron had spent some time researching the facilities security measures to what he's going up against.

"Like that hasn't stopped me before." Shego scoffed at the boy because she has broken into so called tight security before.

"Two: GJ will being monitoring anything that goes on, so discretion is of the upmost priority. That means breaking in without a plan will have them on us within a second." Another reason why they needed to keep a low profile, GJ will be watching the entire state if not the country for any sign of them.

"Third: we need to know where it's being kept and how we're going to get to it and get it out." One didn't just go and break into a high secure facility without knowing where their desired object was.

"Kim has been able to find you and drakken because you trip alarm-"

"Excuse me!?" She exclaimed drawing a few nearby eye's to their table because of her outburst, her hands heated up but not enough to activate her powers in front of everyone but enough to boil the cup of coffee in her iron grip.

Ron didn't want any more eye's drawn to them, or to anger the explosive woman before him even more and risk exposing themselves, he kept his voice hush and soft as he tried to calm her down "I'm sorry, but it's true. You almost always trip the alarm, now I'm not accusing you but rather informing you of the one mistake that could jeopardise this entire heist.".

Shego managed to calm down but still held the bitter expression on her face "hmph. Not like I cause them." She mumbled before taking sip of her extremely hot beverage.

"And you don't. but the element of surprise is important now." Ron said, relaxing and taking a sip of his own drink before glancing across the road to the building of their discussion to see a number of people leaving, the majority of whom still wore their lab coats "See those two in the lab coats walking out?" Shego looked to where he was pointing to see two people leaving, one was an older plump man in a buttoned up lab coat, he looked to be in his 40's with neatly comb hair with a beard forming around his face. Walking beside him was a young woman that looked to be Shego's height, her long brown hair was tied back in a bun, glass adored her freckle face. "Professor Hunberb and his assistant Lara are the one's working on that Teleportation Module. They have top level access to the facility which is imprinted in their I.D's."

"so we just steal their I.D's." She guessed, watching as the two walked down the street from the Facility, chatting happily about what ever it was that they were talking about.

"No. The second they notice it missing they'll call it in and it will be lock out of the system. We do this quickly and quietly." He said, finishing his beverage before getting up causing her to follow him as he walked away from café and followed after the two chatty people on the other street.

 **future sneak peak**

 _The surge of electricity from Du's tazer had involintryly activated the Teleporation module that Hummed in power however a dangerous explosion of electricity emenated from the sparking device._

 _The fight ended right before it began as all eye's in the room turned to look at device with crippling fear as random numbers began to generate on it's screen, all watch in morbid curiosity of it would do before a sense of displacement and distortion washed over the room turning the stomache's of many occupents who unloaded the contents of their meals onto their clean white floor's from the sick dizzy feeling._

 _then in a aweing display a large man sized portal exploded before the malfunctioning device, an almost window like view was seen through the tear in the room showing a darker version of the lab on the otherside but most importantly two woman dressed oddly who ran through open portal and into the lab before it closed and disappeared from sight leaving two new individuals and the still intact device behind them._

 _one was fit lean female in a red and black harlequin outfit that fitted and hugged her form, a hat with pig tail's that had two puffy white balls on the hand adorned her head while white clown makeup adorned her face, with black lipstick and an eye mask over her eye's, she carried a large wooden mallet on her shoulder's._

 _Next was a... woman if she could be called that, her skin was more greener then Shego's with veins traces around her limbs and exposed flesh, her red hair flowed unnaturally with a cloud of pollen emenating from it, her enchanting green eye's held devious intentions, she wore only a red coat which button up between her breast's exposing only her stomach and the top of her cleavage, leaf green panties formed around her neither regions and circled around her rounded ass._

 _No knew who or what these ladies were but Ron had the mind to speak what they were all thinking "Who the fuck are you?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone.**

 **The long awaited wait is over! once again here is another chapter for Rise of Shadow's that you have all been waiting for!**

 **For those of you who enjoy my other works Like Mistress of Serpents, then let me inform you that the second Chapter for the Dark Hermione and Tom fic is almost done!**

 **Also I am always looking for a pic's for the face of the fic's, if any of you know the ideal image or picture for my works or even own a few that you are willing to share. Then please let me know or send them to me and I will place it on with all credit to the creator and to you.**

 **Now with out further Ado I give you!**

Rise of Shadows 6

Infiltration, Confrontation and new Allies

 **-Middleton High 2 days later-**

Milddleton high was a buzz with life, despite the events that happened not a few days ago, The halls were once again filled with students and teachers.

Kim trudged through the halls, an air of depression hung over the red head teen, 2 days of non-stop searching for her teammate had yield no results or any clue to his current whereabouts. Kim had barely slept as the crushing weight of worry and fear had kept her from ever resting as the living nightmares of Ron's death or… the truth of his imprisonment had scared her from even sleeping at all.

Upon reaching her locker she unlocked it and was presented with the large computer that somehow fitted in there along with a few posters of her arch enemies on the door. She wanted to get her things, proceed on with classes until the end so she could go out and search for Ron some more without any delays, however fate seemed to be against her as her other enemy besides the dangerous ones was making a bee line for her.

"well, well, well. Kim Possible." Kim could only sigh heavily at the cause of her recently forming headache, she turned to look at the tanned Bee Queen of Middleton.

Bonnie Rockwaller, her rival and number one nuscince at school.

"Where's your buffoon of a criminal boyfriend?" Bonnie asked as to maintain her disguise so she doesn't appear to care for Ron which in reality she did and wanted to know if he was alright without looking like she cared.

"He is not a criminal. Bonnie." Kim Growled through her teeth at the tanned teen who continued to put on the best acting performance yet as she rolled her eye's at her.

"The Agents and the News begs to differ." A small group of nearby students stopped their current activities to listen in on their argument "Tell me, how does it feel to know that you were best friends with a mur-"

Whatever else she was about to say was cut off by the angry red headed teen pinning her to the lockers by her throat with her arm "Ron is not a Murder." Kim snarled at the Bee Queen who gasped for the air knocked out of her lungs by the aggressive assault from the teen hero.

Kim released her gripped on Bonnie before grabbing her things and stomping away in a fit of rage with nearby students giving the hero teen a wide berth as to not evoke further wraith from the angered hero.

Bonnie was hurt, but not from the surprising reaction from Kim, but from her own words which she knew to be lies herself, she had to keep up appearances even if her hurt her as the vile words that made her heart ache and her mouth fill with bile left her mouth.

 **-somewhere in Go City-**

"I'm not sure if this is your first time being capture, if so I want to be to the first to apologise for this." Ron said to the captive scientists who were bound and gagged onto a chair with their lab coats removed as well as any other important items. "This is nothing against you or anything, but you possess something that we need which why we kidnapped you. Not to worry though, you won't be here for long. We had set a timed notification to the local afforities of your location, just in time for us to get in and get out before you are rescued." He informed them as he and Shego put on their disguise's namely the coats and other personal affects along with specially made facial masks from Ron's mask making kit that he used to make life like full headed masks of the two scientist.

Shego was dressed up like the female scientist on the chair, with the mask that looked like her along with fake glasses.

Ron had yet to put on his mask as he was adorned in the male scientist's clothing with the coat and pillow under his shirt to make him look the same weight as Professor Hunberb.

Just before Ron put the finishing touches on his disguise he felt compelled to ask if they had any request's "Now is there any you want to ask before we leave?" He asked Removing the cloth from out of the man's mouth.

"yes… can you get my daughter an autograph? She's a big fan of Kim Possible." Hunberb asked with a honest smile on his face as he too was a follower of Kim's heroic adventures just like any other person on the planet who heard of her amazing feats and daring duties against evil and villainy.

"I'll try my best but I won't make any promise's that I can get it." He said before putting the mask on and completing his disguise, Just before he walked out to the garage door where Shego was waiting with her arms folded.

"Ready?" she asked, pushing off the wall as they stood outside the garage in a public storage place in the less economical producing part of the city.

Ron said as he pulled the metal doors down "yeah, Lets go."

 **-With kim-**

Halfway through the day of her high school life Kim was preparing for her next half of the day as she sorted through her locker her next class books and papers. Ron continued to linger in her mind, obstruction most if not all of her thinking as she worried about what could happen or what is happening to him.

Just as she was about to close her locker, the computer screen turned on and she was presented with the face of her high tech genius friend.

"Kim." Wade addressed the heroine who felt hopeful that he found out where Ron and Shego were.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked the boy genius who typed rapidly on his computer.

"I think I found where Ron and Shego are?" he said earning her full attention and sparking the burning desire that she will find Ron and help him. "Take a look at this, CCTV footage in Go city." The image of the plump boy genius was replaced with street footage that showed people walking down the street with mild traffic.

Yet what stood out was a pair of scientists in lab coats walking into view of the footage, another thing that caught her immediate attention was two people trailing far behind them.

One was young man, about Ron's size and height in a dark shirt and shorts, his hair was dark and slicked back. On his freckle clean face was a dark pair of shades that covered his eye's from view.

Yet walking right next to him was a woman who she instantly reconisged even with the wig and glasses, she was adorned in a green dress that hugged her form, a blonde wig that matched her dark hair in length and style while the dark shades adorned over her light green skinned face.

Shego.

The sidekick to her blue skinned villain was tailing the two oblivious Scientist's with a boy who matched her pace as they walked together.

It was too much of a coincidence to rule out that the boy was Ron but if he wasn't then Shego was the main target to be concerned with, She was the only person who possibly knew where Ron was or went.

"Contact The Director."

 **-lab-**

Shego and Ron in their disguise's stood outside the Research centre where the morning shift was now entering. Ron turned to his disguised accomplice "Okay as we planned. We go in, we act natural until we get to the module before sneaking it out." He said, once again going over the plan to the former hero of the city.

Shego rolled her eye's behind the fake glasses on her masked face "No need to tell me. It's you who needs be careful Rookie.".

They proceeded up the pristine white steps leading up to the building, passing fellow employee's and scientists, waving back to those waved at them.

They had yet to truly interact with anyone as they passed by with ease in the building, moving through the traffic of people performing their duties or getting to their respective places within the secure facility where armed men in combat vest's stood in every corner of the facility, watching for any danger or anything unnatural.

They eventually made it to the security check point where the offices and less important scientify research was separated from the experimental and otherwise dangerous equipment and devices were stored, tested and built.

A single man sat within the small computerised desk, manging who goes in or out of the from the labs inside.

Ron and Shego and approached up to him where he looked up and noticed them "Ah Professor Hunberb welcome back." The security officer said with a smile on his face "Why didn't you check in yesterday, you had the entire facility in a panic?".

Ron had perfecting his tone to match the older professor's voice to make it easier on his disguise "I'm terribly sorry about that but it was my little girls birthday and I spent all day yesterday making it the best day for my little princess."

"That's alright, just remember to let us know when your not in. and tell little Amanda that I said happy birthday."

A kind smile appeared on his face as he thanked him "I will. You take care now." The gated security door opened by the guard's command, just as they were about to enter-

"Excuse me? Professor Hunberb?" a familiar voice called out behind them that made them stop still in their tracks, not because she asked but because of the crippling fear surging through them.

Though hesitant they needed to act normal and not give away their disguise, turning around they felt their stomachs drop at the site of Kim possible in front of them but alone as worse yet was Dr Director beside along with a few GJ agents, most notably Will Du.

It took all of their self control not to sweat and break their composer, Shego was completely speechless as she was too overcome with fear to even speak much less move as she stood there, trying to keep her powers and emotions from breaking loose.

Fortunately for her Ron was able to overcome his own state of paralysis to act his cover out as best as he could, a friendly smile was plastered on his masked face "Yes… I'm Professor Hunberb. And you might you be?" he asked as the gate closed courtesy of the guard via security protocol.

"I'm Kim Possible." Kim introduced herself. Dressed in her mission gear with her olive green mission jeans full of gadgets and other utilities that her black shirt couldn't hold.

"Your Kim possible!?" Ron acted with surprise on his masked face before grasping the kim's hand and shaking rapidly "It's an honour to meet you, my little girl is a huge fan. Ah, you mind giving a autograph? She'd really appreciate it." He asked pulling out a pen and a little autograph book that he got before kidnapping the two scientists.

Kim took the objects from his hand prepared to sign it "Certainly. Now what's her name?"

"Amanda Hunberb." He had already done his research on the man to cover the basis of his disguise. It was in a way satisfying to see Kim fool by his disguise, he sort of now understood how their villains felt to gain the upper hand on the hero or enemy.

Not that he considers her one but he couldn't just go to her after breaking out. She'd wouldn't turn him in if she had to without out first considering to convince him to turn himself into the law which would only land him right back where he started.

Kim had finished signing the book and handed it back to him "Thank you. So tell me, what can I help you with?" he asked, maintaining the pleasant smile on his masked face.

This time it was Betty or Dr Director who stepped forward to address him "Professor Hunberb, Yesterday did you notice anything unusual in your daily activities?"

Confusion washed over his face as he looked at them with a mixture of fear and curiousity "…Like what…?"

"Have you seen anything suspicious around you lately? People watching or following you?"

After a few seconds of looking at her, Realisation hit his face hard "Wait!? What!? Are you saying that I've been followed!?" panic and dread took over as his face twisted with fear.

"We're afraid so Mr Hunberb. We picked up surveillance from local street and traffic camera's of two suspicious people Tailing you." She took a picture from one of her agents and handed it to him where he and Shego saw themselves caught in black and white walking the street in their disguise's. "We have reason to believe that one of them is the notorious criminal mercenary Shego and the other the recent escapee Ron Stoppable."

"… this is… this is too much." He breathed out, a great weight settling on his shoulders as his assistant, better known as Shego supported him "I just celebrated my Daughter's birthday yesterday and now your telling me that two wanted criminals could've been watching us the entire time I was with her."

"We believe that to be the case. We can arrange some protection for you and your family until we have apprehended this fugitives."

Taking his glasses off, he rubbed his eye's before settling them back on with a look of determination on his face "…No… If they suspect that you're on to them they'll go into hiding. I'll help you catch them by doing what I normally do."

"Professor. You can't, it's too dangerous." Kim Protested, always one to put the safety of others above her own.

"I will not cower away from this these people, and you'll have a better opportunity in catching them while their tailing us."

"He's not wrong Kim." Dr Director said over the young teen "If Ronald know's we're on to him, he'll just disappear and we'll be back to searching for him again." Kim sighed in defeat, knowing that she couldn't argue against that logic, especially when it concerns the safe capture of her best friend. Betty turned back to him, her face still holding that stone faced expression of professionalism "Professor Hunberb. If you'll allow us to accompany you in your work environment in order to protect you."

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible Miss?..." he trailed off as if he didn't know her name or who she is

"Director. Dr Director of Global Justice." She introduce herself, starring down at him with her one eye.

"Never heard of you."

"And you never will. Our Organisation deals with criminals and super criminals around the world." She informed him of her organisations main goal but not the rest.

"… Well just as I was about to say, I'm afraid I can't. This facility only allow's members of staff to enter their authorised work placements, and only high ranking government personnel overseeing many of the projects here may enter. So no one, not even non-existing organisation can enter unless their approved." He explained, turning around and nodding to the security guard who nodded back before opening the electronic steel doors for them.

Just before he entered he bid them a good day "have a good day Betty." An accidental slip would regret the moment the doors closed shut.

Shego looked at the disguised Ron who's face looked as hard as steel with his jaw clinched tightly. She moved to check on him when he suddenly grasped her hand and started to pull her through the corridor in a hurry "We need to move. And fast." He whispered in his natural voice and not his disguised one.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as they passed by other researchers who didn't pay them any mind as they worked on their own various projects which ranged from weapons to futuristic looking objects of different sizes and shapes.

"I've exposed us."

 **-outside-**

Out the locked security gate, Kim possible and GJ opperatives stood outside. After of few seconds of the door being sealed the teen and a number of opperatives moved to leave with the hero being the last. Just as she pass the director she turned back to see that the older woman had yet to move or even turn her eye's away from the high security door that the professor and his assistant had walk through.

Kim walked over to Betty to know why she remains rooted while her other agents were leaving "Dr director, what's wrong?" she asked her the Leader of GJ who refused to avert her eye's from the door.

"Miss Possible… did I give Mr Hunberb my name?" she asked the younger woman who looked confused by her question.

"Um… y-" she was about to say before being cut off by the older woman.

"not my Title, my first name?"

Realisation hit Kim hard as her eye's widened at the revelation "No. No you didn't."

 **-Inside-**

Back with Ron. The very second that Kim and Betty had realised who he was, the alerms blared throughout the facility, signalling that their cover was blown. "Shit! Move faster." Ron cursed as he and Shego hurried in their pace, passing by a number of armed security men who ran right past them.

"Jackie's in trouble. All unit's report to the front security gate, hostiles are considered extremely dangerous!" one of them shouted out through the walkie talky as he and his fellows rushed down the way they came in a hurry.

'I guess they tried to get through after figuring it out.' He thought, seeing the opportunity given to them "we've been bought some time. But that hold them for long.".

They broke into a sprint, passing by a large number of workers and researchers who were also running around in a panic which helped in their camouflage as they made their way through different sections of the facility with the number of personal thinning at each security level until they arrived at the high level area.

"This is it." He said as they arrived at a large steel locked security gate with two small terminals standing just beside it.

They went to the terminals which stood on both sides of the gate, and took their Stolen I'D's off, and pressed it against the screen. The screen flashed green before the multiple locks started to unlock one after the other.

The gate open vertically, pushing up into the frame before disappearing all together to reveal an entire laboratory inside.

Computers, mechanised assembly arms and work tables filled with components and parts. But in the centre of the room was the true prize, inside the glass cubical upon the stand was the new and improved Teleportation model.

The large key board shaped device stood facing them upon it's platform.

They walked to it, passing by the tables and other equipment before they stood before it. Ron pressed the button under it and watched as the bulletproof glass disassembled and retracted into the small stand, leaving the device open to them.

His hand moved to grab it before- "HOLD IT!" A familiar voice commanded, halting them in their move.

The two looked behind them to see Kim Possible, Dr Director and a smaller number of agents then last time, spotting a number of bruises and cuts upon them, Will Du not being amongst them for a change.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Real Professor?" she demanded, getting into a fighting stance with the rest of the agents all except for Dr Director who stood there, watching them with a judging stare.

Ron and Shego made eye contact for just a second before they turned around "Miss Possible. Good to see you again but eh… what are you doing here?" he resumed his camofluage, his face baring concern and confusion as his eye's washed over the agents, counting the number that had made in, as well as watching the shadow's.

'4 agents, including Kim and Betty that makes six.' He thought, looking at them and seeing their semi exhausted and rough state with the exception of Kim and Dr director who were experience fighters as far as he knew about the latter.

'But I shouldn't be fooled by what's in front of me, there could be more in the shadows.' He discreetly looked from the corner of his eye's to the obscure parts of the lab were a trained agent could hide, like the tables or the pillers around the room.

"Cut the Crap! We know you're not him!" Kim shouted at him. A large shadow washed over him before he instinctively jumped back just in time to avoid the agent dropping from above him and landing in a crouch were he originally was.

He quickly span around and kicked the crouched man in the face, the force of his attack had sent the man flying back to the group of crime fighters.

The man who was sent flying was none other then Agent Will Du who pushed the helping hands of the agent's helping him up in anger as he glared at Ron and Shego.

Shego glanced towards Ron, seeing the emotionless expression on his disguised face before a small genuine smile grace his face "I would say excellent Detective work Kim. But that would imply that you figured it out without my aid." His normal and other wise true younger voice spoke from the older man's lips before his gloved hands reached towards his face and gripped it, twisting it into a disfigured mush before pulling it off to present the freckled face and blonde hair of her side kick.

"Hello Kim. How have you been?" he asked with a kind smile on his face despite the situation and atmosphere of the room.

Kim was perplexed by this, Seeing Ron actually commit a crime. She was so bewildered that she didn't notice the disrobing and of the evil side to Drakken who ripped of the lab coat and clothes exposing her green and black stripped mission uniform "Ron?... Ron what are you doing? Why are you with her!?" she questioned her friend as she pointed to the dark haired woman who casted her discarded clothing away.

"To answer your first question, I believe you might want to ask her that. Or has she forgotten to tell you what really happened in that court room." Ron removed the long lab coat and kicked off the long trousers and stilted shoes to show his own mission gear "As for the second, well…. Shego here was more then willing to help me get what I need." The dark haired woman walked up to him and lean her head extremely close to his, much to the red headed teen girls Ire who gritted her teat at her.

"And what is it that you want Ron?" any positive and otherwise negative emotion was wiped from his face, rendering it cold and emotionless. A side that Kim had never seen or liked, and it scared her more than his evil side could ever do.

"Answers Kim. Answers as to why I'm being set up, Why my Parents are dead and why me?" as he said those words, his eye's locked firmly onto the one person who he thought would help bring him justice.

Betty felt ashamed by the look of betrayal in his eye's, Tried as she might, she couldn't get him the justice he deserves, couldn't get him a retrial or even know he was being set up despite the unlimited amount of resources and contacts she pulled.

"we can get the answers together! Just please turn yourself in, I promise that Dr Director and I will help but you need to come with us." Kim pleaded out to him, stepping from the line of agents to him but stopped as Shego's hands lit ablaze.

Silence engulf the room as Kims words seemed to have some affect on him as his face softened. Shego felt scared that Ron was actually considering turning himself in after all this, the flames around her hands dissipated as she watched Ron with a fearful expression. "…you know Kim. I originally I had considered going to you first because I knew you would do any for me. But unfortunately this is something I need to do." Kims hopes were dashed away at his answer and the return of his stone cold face.

Seeing that they couldn't end this in diplomacy Dr Director ordered the attack with heavy heart "I'm sorry for this Ronald… Arrest him!"

Shego's hands lit ablaze in green fire the encased them but did nothing to harm the dark haired woman who grinned savagely at the team of heroes and agents "Fire in the hole!" she shout, shooting the concentrated plasma at the group with the veterans jumping out of the way.

The plasma shot impacted right at the spot where they were standing, sending 3 of the five agents flying in different directions and taking them out of the fight perminately. Leaving only four fighters against the two ex heroes.

Will Du and another battered agent charged in first, rushing towards Ron with their fist's reared back, just as they neared.

 **-Meanwhile in Gotham-**

In the night covered city of Gotham, Home to the Batman, Joker and inmates of Arkham Asylum. Two woman stalked the night of the crime filled city.

One was a red headed woman in a translucent coat and red underwear, The other was a blonde with pigtails in a white frilly dress, white face makeup, and a huge mallet.

They sneaked towards a large complex building labelled Star Industries in big bright bold letters at the tall buildings entrance. They navigated around the back, avoiding the lights and patrolling guards as they moved through the shadows, their natural colouration making it easier to blend in with the available shade until they reached the back where the loading docks were along with an average door.

But leaning against the back door was a security guard, an average man in blue security uniform with an officer hat on him, he was taking a long drag of his lit cigarette, unaware of the looming threat approaching him until it was too late.

Before he realised what happened as a strong hand grabbed on to his tie and pulled him into a kiss, his mind numbed and gave away to a greater influence that warped his mind to it's bidding. His eye's became blank and lifeless as the red headed woman pulled away and started to cough out the smoke inhaled in her lungs from the man standing before her lifeless.

"Damn men. Polluting the world with that vile cancer stick." She cursed, beating the last cloud of toxic smoke out of her hear before staring at the mindless puppet she made with irritation. "Open the door." She commanded, The unique compound of the lipstick she used, made him into her obedient servant who mindlessly entered the code into the keypad beside him, unlocking the door.

She tapped his face in a condescending manner of praise "Very good, now go jump in the sea." He turned and marched in the direction of the nearest ledge to the raging water's of the ocean surrounding the islands of Gothem city.

"Come on Harl." She said to the bouncing blonde woman behind her was getting giddier by the second as they entered the secure facility.

Security was pretty lax, with a few patrolmen here and there with a minor number of camera's covering doors and corners.

The two femme fatales wandered around, navigating by what people call a *Gut feeling* as they wandered around aimlessly, passing many doors and labs containing technology they weren't interested in.

After a few minutes they eventually made it to a large set of steel doors, Similar to a bank vault with hand print scanner.

The two women didn't come with all of the tools to stealthy steal the device, only enough to get in and should things go south, get out before the number nightmare for all criminal's turns up.

"Stand back Harl." Ivy told her companion who did a mock salute to her.

"Yes sir Red!" Harley saluted Ivy before taking a few steps back and watching as her girlfriend in crime pulled out a couple of small brown seeds from where-ever she stores them.

Ivy blew out a thick cloud of pollen on the seeds before throwing them right at the vault door where they started to grow.

At an alarming rate as the seeds sprouted the vines that quickly moved onto the vault and creeped in to the tight crevices, becoming bigger with every second. The metal of the vault door and the frame cried out under the strain of plants tearing into it before the door popped out and landed heavily upon the floor that the entire foundation shook from the heavy force.

They knew that the entire building felt that, an now doubt the police and the bat will already be on their way.

They quickly entered the sealed room and much like Ron's Universe, this laboratory was spotting the exact same tables and objects along with main device of their desires sitting upon the podium in the middle of the room.

"This is it Harl. The one thing that will make our live's easier." Ivy said, walking towards it with burning desire, much like her friend who oogled at it before they stopped right before it.

Harley lifted her large wooden mallet with both hands and swung wide at the glass casing, shattering it and exposing the Teleporter them. Ivy's hands reached towards the object they came for before a bat shaped object impaled itself right next to her hand.

"Don't bet on it." A deep gruff voice called out to them, Fear crept up their spines at the terrifying sound of a familiar voice calling out them.

Looking back they saw they're worst fear standing directly infront of the open vault doorway, the figure was a man dressed in a heavily armoured suit, designed in a bat like. The cowl had pointed ears at the top of the crown, his long bat cape was had lines running down through it.

This was Batman. The lone vigilante of Gothem City who struck terror into the hearts of criminals and super Criminals.

Harley and Ivy knew they couldn't get out of here now with the Teleport, but they'd be damned if they don't go down without a fight for their live's.

 **-back with Ron-**

At that very moment, One of the still standing agents was sent flying into a pillar, curtesy of Ron's fist.

The entire lab was a large arena for the 5 combatants who turned tables and objects into weapons or debris of their destructive battle.

Shego the seasoned figher and ex hero was facing off against the greater threat to Ron's plans, which was Kim possible, the teen hero who had beaten her and Drakken time and time again.

And Dr Director who was more then just giving the ex hero a run for her money. The mercenary villain for hire was honesty terrified by the one eyed woman's hand to hand combat skills that put the red headed teen's fighting prowess to shame, More then once the older woman had nearly bested her, only for her to narrowly escaped thanks her powers, experience and Ron who aided when he can.

The Pale green woman had manged to give her self some distance due to the concentrated ranging inferno of her green plasma hands that made them think twice of trying to touch or grapple her in fear of getting burned by them.

With Ron, he was surprising the entirety of the people in the room as he handled himself against Will Du and the remaining agent who was now out of the fight. The experienced and other wise top agent of GJ was feeling (Word) for underestimating the former sidekick who up until now seemed to lack any form of fighting style or prowess to be concerned about.

Ron having thrown away the laid back goofy attitude that was personality was now unleashed the full might of his Monkey Fist powers that he had always held back.

He jumped above the Asian agent and landed right behind him on his hand before kicking both legs into his back, sending Du to the ground. He flip to his feet, spun around taking a monkey fist stance before the down agent who started to pick himself up.

Ron was unaware of what Will Du was doing, as he was hunched over. His hand discretly went to his wrist where his agent's watch was and pressed a button on it where three pins immediately popped out from the side and the glass casing flick out to show a targeting lens.

He spun around quickly and aimed the watch at Ron who saw the way he was using it, and jumped just in time as the Taser darts shot out and flew right past him.

The triple metal dart's, attached by cords to the watch connected with the teleporter and before the agent could even stop the current of electricity running through and into the teleportor.

 **-at the same moment in Gotham-**

At the same time in the parallel world, The Star Labs labrotory was an exact replica of Go cities lab with the exception of unnatural growth of flora and fauna that uprooted from the stone flooring.

The hanging vines and limbs of the green beanstalks moved with life, thrashing and slithering around with the majority of them chasing after a dark shadow that leaped from the shadows. The dark caped hero slashed and sliced at the chasing limbs with bat shaped rangs, He was then forced to jump out into the open to avoid being crushed by the large wooden blunt weapon held by the craziest of the two.

Batman was once again up against the crime queens of Gothem.

Harley and Ivy.

Alone they were easy to deal with whenever Harley was absent from the Joker, due to either him kicking her out or she breaking out first.

But Together they were tough, even for him given their unique set of skills and abilities that covered a wide range compared to the other super villians and criminals he has to deal with.

Ivy due to a lab incident her human body was dramatically transformed, turning to a living breathing plant by all accounts. her mutated Physiology granted her a number of advantages that normal humans didn't possess, like her immunity to poisons, toxins like Joker's deadly gas and the ability to survive in less habitable area's that are deemed deadly to humans.

But like the advantages that she had gained, she had also a multitude of drawbacks to balance out her gains. She could not eat or drink normal human food anymore, not even meat or dairy products, only certain amounts of produce like fruits or vegetables given her new metabolism.

She was also vulnerable to fire and plant killing chemicals like weed killer.

Her abilities over all plant based life was terrifying, she could manipulate and transform any flora and fauna that she touches into anything she wants, even

Next was Harley Quinn, the sidekick to his most hated enemy and Gothams worsed nightmare the Joker.

The clown girl possessed no unnatural powers or abilities like her friend, but she more agile compared to other villians due to her years as cheerleader while attending University to study criminal phycology where she practice gymnastics that resulted in her unique skills of agility and evasion but she possessed no formal training in combat resulting in her average hybrid brawler style of hit and run or using weapons when she couldn't fall back on her close combat skills.

Batman needed to take out the more dangerous of the two who was controlling the mutated plantlife around them, reaching into his ulitity belt he pulled out small metal disk with a bat symbol on it's casing.

As plant life and Harley converged on him, he threw the small device at the super villain before jumping out of the way.

The small disk flew through the air and towards Ivy who notice and barely dodged it as she threw her self to the floor where it hit the Teleporter.

Metal teeth popped from all sides and latched onto the device before an electrical current surged through the object.

 **-back with Ron-**

The surge of electricity from Du's Taser had involuntarily activated the Teleportation module that Hummed in power however a dangerous explosion of electricity emanated from the sparking device.

The fight ended right before it began as all eye's in the room turned to look at device with crippling fear as random numbers began to generate on it's screen, all watch in morbid curiosity of it would do before a sense of displacement and distortion washed over the room turning the stomach's of many occupants who unloaded the contents of their meals onto their clean white floor's from the sick dizzy feeling.

then in a aweing display a large man sized portal exploded before the malfunctioning device, an almost window like view was seen through the tear in the room showing a darker version of the lab on the other side but most importantly two woman dressed oddly who ran through open portal and into the lab before it closed and disappeared from sight leaving two new individuals and the still intact device behind them.

one was fit lean female in a red and black custom made frilly dress with a short skirt that fitted and hugged her form thanks to the leather corset around her from, her blond hair was done in pig tail's that had a red tint at the end of them, White make up was adorned on her face with red lipstick on her lips and an eye shadow over her eye's, she carried a large wooden mallet on her shoulder's.

Next was a... woman if she could be called that, her skin was more greener then Shego's with veins traces around her limbs and exposed flesh, her red hair flowed unnaturally with a cloud of pollen emanating from it, her enchanting green eye's held devious intentions, she wore only a red coat which button up between her breast's exposing only her stomach and the top of her cleavage, leaf green panties formed around her neither regions and circled around her rounded ass.

No one knew who or what these ladies were but Ron had the mind to speak what they were all thinking "Who the fuck are you?" he asked the new comers who stood directly in front of the one thing he was here for.

The green plant skinned woman who was obviously the leader of the two, stood with her hands upon her hips with her body slanting in a curved way, mimicking a sexy pose as she regarded him with an uninterested look on her face "Now that's just rude. Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first before asking someone their name?" she said in a deep enchanting voice.

Ron narrowed his eye's at her, looking up and down her form, not in an interested way like she usually receives from men but in cautious intriguing look. Ron felt his sense's scream that this woman right in front of him was dangerous, Not Shego Dangerous but cold and calculating dangerous which was way worse then any other villain he has ever encountered.

He knew he had to play it safe, considering that he and Shego were caught between Kim possible and GJ's director and top agent Will Du, And this newest addition to there world who wielded unknown power. His eye's never left them as his body remained on guard and ready to act "Ron Stoppable, and you are?" he asked

"Ivy. Poison Ivy." A plant name for a Plant woman who no doubt have plant based abilities considering her unique condition. Ivy then looked to the three professional looking people who radiated self righteousness and Goodness that made her skin crawl in a sickening way as they stood in front of the vault door blocking them and the two… criminals before them "I see you have some company. Let me guess, Police?"

Ron glanced towards Kim and the remaining two GJ personel who regrouped in front of the vault to prevent their Escape, Shego re-join along side him, catching her breath and reganing what lost energy and strength she gave in their battle. "Government Agent's and… Hero." He could see the flash of pain in Kim's eye's as he regarded her like that which also hurt him from the years of friendship and daresay kinship he had with his best friend.

Ivy, seeing him distracted started to edge towards the teleporter "Well don't let us keep you from you're…. Business, we'll just take this teleport and be on our way." As she turned and began to reach for the device, a screwdriver suddenly impaled the stand just a Centre metre away from her hand. She look towards the direction of where it came from and saw the Outstretched hand of the young blonde who gazed at her with an unnerving and unwavering focused look as his green skinned companion who's gloved hands were ablaze in hypnotic green fire

"I'm afraid that teleporter is also what we seek." He said in a low tone, Harley readied her mallet to fight, but fighting them seem to be the last thing he looked like he wanted to do as he dropped his outstretched hand. "But… seeing as we are at an impasse, and you're clearly not Hero's I propose a truce."

All eye's locked onto him as eyebrows raised in intrigue, including the government agents who tensed in were this was going "A truce? And we should agree to this why?" Why indeed. While she had no doubt about fairing against them with her own abilities and Harley's hybrid gymnastic fighting style, she knew that despite all of that, the both of them wouldn't last long against the two other teams in the room.

Especially when one of them use's fire and could easily burn her and her creations easily.

Still she wanted to hear what else he had to offer that was worth her cooperation.

"Do you know how to work that Teleporation module?" he asked, Stepping forwards towards them to address them properly "Perhaps you know where you are, or even how to get out of here?".

The good guys on the other side of the room saw where this was going and could not let that happen "Stop them!" Kim cried out, charging towards Shego with Dr Director and Du in order to take out the biggest threat first before dealing with Ron.

But Shego was ready, she fired her plasma bolts at them, obliterating chunks of the floor and sending them flying back or halting as the dust and debris hit them hard. They quickly took cover behind what cover there was from Shego's powerful attacks that left scorch marks and destroyed objects in it's wake.

As Shego stalled the good guy, Ron pressed forward, walking up to the two until he was face to face with Ivy who was honestly liking the confident and cunning man before her. "Face it. You need us as much as we need you at this very moment. If you help us get out of here, I promise to show you how to work the Module. Deal?" he asked, holding his gloved hand out to her.

Ivy looked at the outstretched hand before her before looking at Harley who looked to her for the Decision. Ivy couldn't kill or control the man before her without risking the Ire of the fire throwing woman a few metre's away who glance every so often to them as she supressed the law, Nor did she want to considering that he and this world felt intriguing and she wanted to get to know it. "Deal." She said, clasping his hand and shaking it to seal the deal between them before turning to her blonde friend "Harley. Let's help our new friends."

The clown dressed woman stabbed the bottom of her mallet on the ground as she did a mock solider salute "Right a-roony." She said with goofy clown grin that twisted into a sinister smirk as she wielded her large blunt weapon. "Here's Harley!" she screamed out, charging with the mallet raised above her head as she leaped over the tables and swung down on Kim and Dr director who narrowly avoided having their heads smeared on the floor.

"Shego support our new friends!" He called out to his green skinned companion who unleashed bolt after bolt of Plasma balls, scattering the three and preventing them from regrouping or aiding eachother as Harley focused on the exhausted will Du who was trying his hardest as to avoiding getting hit by the blunt object. Ron then turned to Ivy who simply watched the fight unfold before looking at him "you got something to help us out of this place?" He asked, knowing that even if they got past Kim and GJ, they'd have to contend with the reinforcement of the police outside.

A smirk appeared on her face as the thrill of using her powers excited her"As a matter of fact." Within her hand, seeds appeared out from her palm before she tossed to the ground "Grow my babies." The pollen she emitted covered the seeds that grew and surged beyond their natural growth.

The lush green vines exploded from their containers and spread rapidly in all directions, covering the a walls and creeping up the pillars like a thousand snakes. Kim and the other's didn't stand a chance against the green limbs that shot out and grabbed them off from the ground, Their limbs intangled within the lush thick vines that stopped sprending around the room and surged through the halls like a flood of plant life.

Shego and Ron were amazed by this woman's unnatural command over the flora and fauna that suddenly appeared in the room. Ron whistled at the sight as he took the teleporter from it's mantle "Impressive… alright everyone out!" he called out to everyone in the room, save for the struggling people in the vine's above the vault door.

As he and everyone walked upon the thick jungles vines on their way out, passing underneath the bodies trapped within the green limbs that snaked around them. Yet as they passed, one certain red headed teen plead out to him "Ron! Please don't do this!" she beg her best friend and partner who refused to look up at her, even as she continued to call out to him as he exited the lab.

 **-Outside-**

An army of armed men in blue set up a baracade of flashing red and blue cars upon the steps of the Go City Research centre, all guns trained upon the front of the building as men barked orders to one and other before the entire ground shook.

Silencing all noise from both the law enforcement and the curious pedestrians who looked for the source of the tremors before *Boom* the front doors and windows of the building exploded with plant life that flooded out like a tsunami, pushing and throwing cars and objects around, even burying people under them.

Ron, shego and their two new companions walked out from the jungle covered building and onto the chaotic plant filled streets of Go City.

As they walked through the chaotic streets away from the Research centre, Ron's eye's glance towards their two newest companions who walked along them, basking in the chaos caused by Ivy's plants. 'These women aren't Ordinary…. Best to be cautiousness around them, especially the plant one. I have a feeling that this rose has more than just thorns.' He thought, unaware of a News Journalist taking a perfect shot at them walking.

 **The Chaotic Four Strikes!**

The headlines on the front page of every news paper in the world said as Ron, Shego, Harley and Ivy's picture was printed underneath the bold letters.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Now you're all probably wondering why Rufus wasn't present in the chapter? well to put it simply I saw no reason for his presence or appearance in this chapter but I promise that he will be in the next.**

 **No I bid you all a good bye and please review what you felt about the chapter.**


End file.
